


Trainwreck

by Kendrene



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blow Jobs, F/F, Fist Fights, G!p Lexa, Hotel Owner!Lexa, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Clarke, Oral Sex, doctor!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: When her heat arrives early, Clarke finds herself besieged by lust-crazed Alphas on her train ride home from work. There are several things that could happen to her, most of them nasty, and when she gets cornered she despairs of making it off the train unscathed. Until a green-eyed Alpha swoops in, seemingly to save the day. And her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic comes from a pretty nasty experience I had on a train in college. I was lucky enough to be able to defend myself, but I wish I would have had my own version of Lexa stepping in to lend a hand.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> \- Dren

It was one of those days in the middle of the week that deceptively felt like a Sunday. Clarke looked up from the book she’d been staring at for the better part of an half hour (without really making any progress) and took in the other occupants of her train’s compartment. 

Staring at the tired faces, waxen under the unforgiving neon lights of the train’s interior, she had the impression her sentiment was shared by most, if not all of the other passengers. 

Perhaps it was due to the fact she’d caught the last evening train and to the lateness of the hour, but as she watched the industrial area outside of San Francisco give way to rolling hills dimmed to prone, shadowy giants by the fading light, she wished her mind wasn’t deceiving her. 

Today had just been the latest in a series of grueling ones back at the hospital, where she had stopped several times between a patient and the next, and thought that the whole Bay Area had decided to come down with  _ something  _ as a twisted celebration of the winter solstice. 

Not for the first time the thought that she ought to find a different apartment crossed her mind, but she couldn’t really afford the inner city’s prices on an intern’s stipend. Not without subjecting herself to a series of annoying roommates, who would undoubtedly think they were meant to be the next Steve Jobs or something. She knew the thought to be unfair and somewhat bitter, but she was too exhausted to give it more than cursory regret. 

All of her friends were back in New York, and she’d moved here too recently - accepting what her mother had called “a once in a lifetime” opportunity - to make any new ones. 

So she sat alone on trains a lot, which had been good for mowing down her to-read list, and yet tonight she just couldn’t make sense of the words that seemingly glared back from the page the more she stared. Her eyes hurt with the familiar pressure of a migraine building behind them, and there was a fastidious itch underneath her skin. All in all the train was too warm and stuffy for comfort, and while usually tiredness would make her cold enough to keep her jacket on, this trip she’d discarded all of her outermost layers, piling them on the empty seat next to her. 

With a defeated sigh she marked her spot in the book and closed it, placing it back inside the backpack at her feet. As she sat back she met the gaze of the man who’d been sitting in front of her for the whole trip. He’d barely looked up from his copy of Sports Illustrated when she’d sat down after boarding the train, but now he stared back with an intensity that had Clarke squirming in her seat. 

Looking around, she noticed that the compartment had mostly emptied and that only a scattering of people too caught up in their own thoughts remained, several rows away from hers. She found herself inexplicably pervaded by the kind of sudden fear that makes your heart thump painfully and your ears ring with bells of warning. Clarke couldn’t tell if her heart swelled or her ribcage grew too small, but between one breath and the next she felt her body cramped as if someone had stuffed her inside the confines of a shoebox.

The man was leaning her way slightly now, his eyes still glued to her face, nose wrinkled as if he was smelling something he couldn’t quite understand. 

“Are you alright, miss?” His voice had a dreamlike lilt to it, or perhaps it was the fear dampening her earing, but it sounded to Clarke like he was talking underwater. 

“I’m fine.” She blinked and pushed her chin out on the defensive, even though she was inwardly ashamed of the clipped tone she’d used. After all the man had only asked a question, and what she had interpreted as fixation was probably concern. 

She was too used to the detached way New Yorkers had of minding their own business, the easy going manner people had showed so far in her new city jarring and uncomfortable at times. 

“I’m sorry, I…” She licked her lips and stopped, because if the man’s face stayed kind, the way he was openly sniffing at her definitely wasn’t normal. 

Clarke recoiled and wiped sweaty palms on the fabric of her jeans. The migraine that had started at the bridge of her nose wrapped around her temples and squeezed, rising nausea thickening her tongue to make her speech stilted and slurred. 

Cold sweat plastered her shirt to her back and she clamped her teeth shut around a shiver. She knew these symptoms, so similar to a bout of common flu, yet nothing like it.  And if she had doubts about her self-diagnosis, they were dispelled by the way the man’s eyes glazed over, terrifyingly doll-like. 

She stood hurriedly, dangerously swaying when the train slowed down to take a turn, her fingers closing around the back of her seat just in time to save her from a fall on her face. There was  enough coherent thought rattling inside her skull for Clarke to grab her backpack before fear completely drowned everything else, her preservation instincts kicking in and urging her to flee the compartment as fast as her legs could carry her. 

More people had noticed her predicament, a few of them - both men and women - going as far as to leave their seats, whether to take a closer look or stop her, Clarke couldn’t say. 

_ She didn’t care. _

She ran, stumbling more than once into empty seats, the spaces between the rows too narrow for her to sprint full tilt down the compartment. It wasn’t possible - she  _ never _ messed up her cycle’s calendar. She could not afford to. 

Except she had, and she was entering her heat. 

“Fuck.” She wailed and her feet shuffled nervously as she waited for the compartment’s door to hiss open. She could hear rustling and the first guttural growls of a challenge at her back but she didn’t dare to turn, dreading that she’d find an Alpha ready to jump her if she did. 

The ghost-touch of several sets of eyes slimed down her back, and Clarke grit her teeth against the all encompassing terror that threatened to freeze her on the spot. 

The door was barely open enough for her to force her way through but she did, pushing shoulder first, the straps of her backpack digging into her flesh when someone at her back tried to grab it and hold her back. 

She slithered by and, when the hydraulic door thumped shut right on her heels, a yelp followed, crushing someone’s questing fingers between the heavy slab of metal and the door jamb. 

The next compartment was thankfully empty and, at the far end, Clarke spotted one of the train’s bathrooms. It was only a temporary solution but it would have to do. Not that the thin walls would contain the pheromones she was broadcasting, but putting a door she could lock between herself and the Alphas who’d obviously caught a whiff of her scent made her feel a bit less scared. 

She hurried to the bathroom, slumping against the door once she’d locked it behind her, and pressed her cheek to the cold metal, using the brief respite to gather her thoughts. 

Clarke felt feverish, bones stretched paper-thin and muscles aching as she moved, and her mind worked at half-speed, a too-distracting heat building low inside her belly. 

She staggered to the small, metal sink and turned the water on, splashing her face before her eyes rose to the mirror nailed above the faucet. She looked haggard and disheveled, her eyes appearing all the more blue rimmed as they were in deep shadow. Sweat soaked the front of her shirt, a fresh sheen already slicking her brow even though she had just washed herself, and when she grasped the faucet to shut the water off, she noted with a grimace that her hands were shaking the same way they would have if she’d been coming off a high. 

The adrenaline that had sustained her through her mad dash down the train drained away, and Clarke slowly crumbled forward, holding herself upright by her near death-grip on the sink.

The compartment outside was quiet for the time being, but she could hear shouts and muted thumping in the distance. With a shudder she pushed away from the sink and, after shrugging the backpack off, she pulled open the small window.

Cold wind immediately whipped around the bathroom, slapping her cheeks and chilling her to the bone. Clarke hoped it would help carry away a little of her scent, or at the very least dilute it enough that it would not agitate the Alphas further. 

Some of the people she had left behind  in the train compartment may be Betas - she hadn’t lingered long enough to be sure - but nobody in their right mind would try to stop an Alpha blinded by heat-lust. And if the majority of the people reacting to her would normally be a decent sort, Clarke couldn’t count on their ability to retain reason in the face of her call.

In that very moment she hated her body, and the things it did that she was powerless to stop. She still had her phone on her, and technically could try and alert the authorities, but the amount of scrutiny she would be subjected to if she did stopped her in her tracks. 

If - God forbid - something happened to her, they would ask why she had been on the train so late, and why she wasn’t on suppressants. Clarke could produce stack after stack of medical papers regarding the last bit, but it wouldn’t matter. 

She would be the victim, but they would blame her because even if Alphas were regular people when taken singularly, society as a whole expected Omegas like her to self-regulate. Heats were disruptive times meant to be kept private or between mates, and someone who could not be on suppressants was supposed to stay home and out of the way when they hit. 

They would accuse her of having miscalculated her heat cycle - which a cursory glance at her phone’s planner told her she had not - and it would end up being her fault. 

She felt guilty enough already without other people chiming in. 

And the fact she was a doctor would make everything a thousand times worse.

Clarke shivered, but she was too afraid to shut the window, and she hadn’t thought of grabbing her jacket when she had taken her backpack. She unzipped it and rummaged inside, hoping to find anything that she could use to defend herself if things took a turn for the worst. 

She came up empty handed, save for her maglite which she thought she could convert into a club as a last resort, plus a can of deodorant. She sprayed some of it on herself - the honeysuckle smell of her heat had grown strong enough that she could scent herself - and decided to save the rest as some sort of mace. 

Should any of the Alphas manage to get inside the bathroom with her, she could spray it in their eyes and incapacitate them. Temporarily.

It was about another hour to her stop, and she tried to tell herself if she just resisted minute after minute, she would make it long enough to dash for the train’s door once it stopped at her station. 

“Luck.” She breathed and her legs gave way, depositing her on the floor with a thud. “I just need a bit of luck.” Clarke pushed herself into the bathroom’s far corner, backpack hugged tightly against her chest. A sneaking lassitude had started to numb her - or maybe it was the cold - and she had to resist the urge to rest her cheek against the backpack and close her eyes just for a moment. 

She couldn’t risk it, and yet even as the thought skidded across her exhausted mind, her eyes were falling shut. She slipped towards an agitated state of sleep without realizing and, when something crashed loudly against the bathroom’s door, she scrambled to a crouch with a hoarse scream. 

Snarls echoed right outside the door, accompanied by the sound of ripping cloth. 

“Alright, alright!” A young man’s voice pleaded, terrified, “just let me go!” 

Silence followed and Clarke held her breath, ears straining to catch any other noise. All she could hear was the roar of blood in her own ears, and no matter how forcefully she told her heart to quieten it disobeyed her, its beat making her chest vibrate and ache. 

A knocking that she could not identify as anything other than  _ polite  _ caused her breath to hitch. She gulped, tongue flicking out to lick lips fissured by the fever, and had to swallow past the harsh knot in her throat before she could speak.

“Go away!” She croaked and her brow knitted with disappointment when the words fell short of the threat she’d meant them to be. “I’m armed!” She tried, and clutched the can of deodorant as if her life depended on it. Which in a way it did. 

She could smell  _ her  _ \- somehow she knew it was a woman - and as much as she wanted to curl her lips at the Alpha’s scent, it seeped within her lungs pleasingly, her body responding with another wave of her own pheromones. 

“If I leave, they will come back.” Clarke flexed her jaw, deciding she disliked how reasonable the woman sounded. “I’d rather that they didn’t.” 

“Why do you care?” She glowered at the door, and she was sure that the woman on the other side of it shifted as if she could perceive the heat of her gaze.

“Because it’s the right thing to do.” The answer was disarming in its simplicity, and Clarke was left with her mouth working silently as she tried to and failed to find a retort.

“It would be safer for the both of us if you let me in.” The Alpha continued, calm and gentle like Clarke when she needed to talk to her patients and deliver a particularly complicated diagnosis. It was the tone of voice that reassured people into believing that everything would be ok and, more importantly, prompted them to trust that their physicians knew what they were doing. 

Clarke blinked and stood slowly, taking the two steps that separated her from the door. She pressed her hand against it, the cold metal failing to bring her heated skin any relief. 

Something about the way the Alpha spoke told Clarke that she could trust her, but she couldn’t say exactly why. Her father’s death and her mother’s absence had taught her to be guarded, but the heat and her exhaustion were dismantling defences that had taken years to build. 

Her hand dropped to the lock and, before she could reconsider, she was sliding the door open. 

Eyes of the most breathtaking green met hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face to face with her savior, Clarke finds she has some preconceptions of her own to overcome. Outside the bathroom in which she has found shelter, however, things start growing violent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Thank you so much for the warm reception to the story, I know I have to get around to replying to you all and I apologize for the delay. I do treasure every comment I get. 
> 
> Please, be advised that, while I tried not to get too graphic, there is some violence in this chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the read
> 
> \- Dren

In her hurry to step back Clarke pushed the door so hard on its rails that it rebounded, and the Alpha had to block it with her forearm in order to get inside the bathroom.

Clarke managed a look at the corridor and a few meters away she spied a man - different from the guy who had been sitting with her - collapsed against a seat. He held his stomach as if winded and putting two and two together Clarke concluded he was the one who she’d heard beg outside the bathroom a few moments before. 

The Alpha turned her back on Clarke, taking her time to peer down the wagon before she shut the door. The click of the lock slotting back into place sounded awfully final. 

She pressed as far back as the tight space allowed and thanked the stars that, of all the toilets she could have sought refuge into, she’d had chosen the disabled bathroom. As a result the room was big enough to accomodate a wheelchair, and Clarke could put a good few paces between her and the woman. 

The stranger slowly moved to face her and they locked gazes without speaking. Clarke was expecting the woman to talk or attempt to move closer, but she simply lounged into the door, hands stuffed deep inside the pockets of her coat. 

Her eyes weren’t the only stunning thing about her; Clarke came to the realization with a blush and a dry swallow that grated worse than sand against the sides of her throat. It was hard enough to tear her eyes free from that green gaze, the fact that they were the same height making it doubly difficult, but the rest of the Alpha didn’t help slow her racing heart down. 

The woman’s mouth seemed made for kissing, the harshness of her jawline gentled by the concern clearly written all over the way she held herself. Clarke was certain that she would look more than imposing should she choose to but instead she slouched, legs bent slightly at the knee and head tilted to the side. 

The Alpha studied her just as intensely as she was doing, and Clarke blushed again, tucking her chin down to try and hide her reddening cheeks.

“So.. uh…” Clarke shuffled and broke the awkward silence. She did not deal well with those. “What did he want?” She jerked her chin towards the shut door.

“He just wanted to help.” The woman’s voice curved strangely around the words as if their taste didn’t quite agree with her, and Clarke had the impression quotation marks had been deliberately placed around the word help.

“And you?” Clarke found herself feeling belligerent. The situation was nobody’s fault really, but she had to take it out on someone, and this Alpha was the closest thing. “Do you also want to help?” There was no hiding the fact that she loaded the word with more than a little scorn.

“I want to do what’s right.” The Alpha replied evenly.

“You’ve said that already.”

“I’m not asking you to believe me.” The patient facade broke for a moment, a flash of emotion disrupting the calm green of the stranger’s eyes. Clarke expected the woman to snarl forward and cow her into her place, but the Alpha simply rolled her eyes, her expression that of someone that had to deal with a particularly bone-headed child throwing a tantrum.

“How long to your stop?” Her tone was back to cool professionalism.

“An hour.” Clarke narrowed her eyes. She didn’t know what to make of this Alpha and it unsettled her. She would have liked to pace, except that with the two of them in it the bathroom had turned cramped, and her moving would have placed her closer to the woman than she cared to be.

“Hmm.” The Alpha inclined her head so that her ear was pressed to the door and held up a hand, forestalling any question. Clarke found herself listening along, but beside the rhythmic thud of the train’s wheels on the metal tracks she could hear nothing.

“It’s quiet for now.” The woman pulled back, seemingly satisfied. “But they’ll be back. You... “ She hesitated and her self-assured mannerism faltered, “you’re broadcasting quite strongly.”

Clarke understood it was an observation rather than a reprimand, but the heat and the recent scare were making her unreasonable, so she decided to take it as the latter.

“Oh, I’m sorry to be  _ inconveniencing _ you. You know, because I planned all this.” She was still clutching both the maglite and the can of deodorant, and her hands were squeezed so tightly around both that they began to hurt.

“That’s not what I-!” The Alpha’s eyes brightened to an electric shade of green, a certain air of danger exuding from her so suddenly that room temperature dropped several degrees. Her hands tented the fabric of her coat, stuffed as they still were inside her pockets, and Clarke guessed they’d balled up into fists. It was a stupid thing to do, poking an Alpha - on any given day, and especially now that she was in heat - but she just couldn’t help herself.

Perhaps it was a hamfisted attempt at making the woman show her true colors, but there was such an offended cast to the way her shoulders tensed and her chest puffed out that Clarke felt instantly like shit for it.

“Maybe we should go back to tense silence.” The Alpha muttered the suggestion with a huff and looked away.

“Fine.” Clarke wrapped her arms around her middle - clumsily because of the neager objects of defence she refused to put down - and sank back into her corner, the wind an icy blanket around her shoulders.

“Fine.” The Alpha glared into the mirror, eyes dark and stormy.

The whistle of the wind rushing through the open window picked up conversation in their stead, rattling the mirror in its frame and whipping a storm through Clarke’s hair. She shivered again, but even though her skin had begun to ache from the cold she didn’t dare move to close the window. 

She could smell herself again, the sweet orange of her heat mixing with the reeking fear the deodorant failed to cover, 

The only light was a meager strip atop the mirror, the neon fizzling and yellowish with dust. It bathed the both of them in an uneven glow - two lost souls caught on a midnight train to nowhere. 

Clarke huddled in onto herself, eyes watering slightly as she cast a look outside and scanned the darkened landscape for any hint of a familiar landmark. 

“It’s forty-five minutes to your stop now.” The Alpha’s voice was surprisingly gentle and, when Clarke jerked her gaze back to her, she saw the woman had pulled her phone out of a pocket and was holding it with the screen tilted towards her, the train schedule on the display. 

“I…Thanks.” Lame, but it would have to do.

She extended her hand, hoping that the Alpha would accept the apology she was too stubborn and proud to voice, “I’m Clarke by the way.”

The woman’s eyebrows rose a fraction before she could catch herself, and her mouth quirked upwards, the shadow of a smile crossing her face.

“Lexa.” 

Her hand closed around Clarke’s cold, clammy one in a firm handshake. She didn’t linger - not a second more than it was proper anyway - and when they parted, Clarke found that she missed the feeling of those slender fingers grasping her own. 

“I...uh…” God, but it was hard to admit she’d been an asshole. She screwed her eyes tightly shut and took a steadying breath. Her tongue felt too big to form words and she scoffed lightly at herself. She could talk about how to perform a surgery for hours on end in front of her professors, and yet admitting that without Lexa’s protection she would have ended up hurt of worse was the hardest thing she’d ever done. 

Clarke didn’t know if it was just part of her personality, or whether other Omegas felt the way she did, but it cost her to acknowledge that there were times in which she had no choice but to be powerless. She violently loathed the loss of control that her heats brought, and the fact that she - unlike others - didn’t have a choice but to endure them. 

“Don’t.” For the first time Lexa leant forward, the look in her eyes so intense Clarke had the impression that, in this moment, nothing existed for the Alpha outside of this room and the two of them. “If you were gonna say you’re sorry, I don’t wanna hear that from you.” 

“You...don’t?” Clarke’s nose told her that Lexa was - without an ounce of doubt - an Alpha, but it was becoming increasingly hard to believe it.

“No.” Lexa shook her head. “I won’t pretend to understand what you’re going through…” She trailed off and her nose scrunched up as she inhaled. In the low light Clarke could pick out droplets of sweat running along the Alpha’s nose, and her pupils had grown large enough to eat away the green of her eyes almost completely.

“But,” the Alpha resumed after swallowing audibly, “I’m trying to imagine how  _ I  _ would feel if I was helpless. Not to say you are.” She added in a hurry, waving her phone between them like a shield when she caught the tail end of Clarke’s frown. 

“I am though.” Clarke slumped against the wall, tilting her head back until it hit the wall with a soft thud. “I mean, I’d maybe manage to hit you with the maglite once before you overpowered me, if you tried something.”

“I’d never.” So low it barely reached her ears, the banshee-like screams of the wind ripping the words out of Lexa’s mouth, but earnest. 

She knew nothing of her but her name and yet, strangely enough, Clarke believed her.  

“I know.” Her teeth chattered so badly as she spoke that she almost bit her tongue clean through, and she pulled away from the open window, wishing she’d been smart enough to grab her jacket. 

“Here, put mine on.” Lexa gracefully shrugged out of her coat and handed it over, Clarke’s mouth falling open at her generosity. 

“Come on.” The Alpha encouraged when she didn’t move. “I haven’t punched a guy just to watch you freeze to death.” 

Clarke was too flustered to reply, her fingers slackening around the objects she’d been holding since the start of their predicament. She moved like a sleepwalker and placed both maglite and deodorant on the edge of the sink. 

She kept her eyes glued to Lexa’s hands throughout, the Omega inside her screaming warnings and, as her fingers closed around the jacket, fear more gelid than the wind seized her up and shook her by her spine worse than a bloodhound would. 

Her guard was lowered and now Lexa had an opening to grab her. And then she would… she would…

Clarke jerked her arm back, hands full of the Alpha’s soft coat and nothing happened. 

Again she felt shame for having doubted Lexa’s motives, and half-expected the woman’s eyes to fill with hurt. Instead the Alpha regarded her soberly, her face one of open understanding, and she felt even worse for being unable to look past stereotypes ingrained inside her mind since childhood. 

She wasn’t any better than the crowd outside. 

Setting aside her hesitation she put the coat on, sighing in relief at the additional layer. It smelled faintly of spices and woodsmoke, and Clarke had to consciously resist burying her nose into its collar to draw more of the scent in. 

“Better?” Underneath the coat Lexa only wore a thin looking v-neck of a shade of green that matched her eyes, but she gave no sign of feeling the icy wind lash at her frame. 

“Yeah.” Clarke smiled sheepishly and when her grin was returned she felt warmer for it.

“We should-” 

Clarke never heard what they should do, because Lexa was cut off by harsh banging on the door. 

“Open up!” A man growled just outside, echoed by a chorus of other voices. To Clarke’s profound disgust some of them were clearly women’s. “Or don’t. More fun for us.”

“ _ Fuck _ .”

Even the way she cursed was detached and precise, but when Clarke caught sight of Lexa’s fists she saw that they were shaking. 

“Stay behind me.” The Alpha’s voice had lowered to a growl, and she put herself between Clarke and the rattling door. Clarke nodded although Lexa was too focused on the door to see, and picked up her makeshift weapons, trying her best to mirror the Alpha’s menacing stance.

She’d taken several self-defence classes, but the heat had begun to make her sluggish and the best thing that she probably could do was stay out of the way. Still, wanting to help was in her nature, and she swore to herself that she would not let Lexa fight alone, not after the Alpha had already risked so much to help her out.

The banging noise grew louder as the minutes trickled by, the door groaning alarmingly each time. 

“They’re trying to shoulder their way in.” Lexa shot her a worried glance before continuing, “I was hoping that my coat would help mask your pheromones a little, but I guess they’re too far gone with heat-lust and there’s no changing that.” 

“At least I’ll be warm when they rip me apart.” Clarke quipped drily. She wanted to tell Lexa how afraid she was, but panic wouldn’t help them, so she squared herself boldly, lifting her weapons. She was ready for whatever happened next, or at least as ready as she could be considering their circumstances.

The lock gave out with a snap, fingers immediately curling around the edge of the door to push it open. The gap widened, one of the Alphas on the outside thrusting his arm into the room, fingers flexing as he clawed at the empty air in front of him. 

He couldn’t quite see inside yet and, judging from the grunts filling the train compartment, the others with him were shoving and fighting among themselves just as much as they were trying to get inside. 

Lexa moved, almost too fast for Clarke’s eyes to follow, grabbing the man’s hand at the wrist and twisting viciously. His surprised yelp became a howl of pain, and he pulled his arm back, hand hanging limp at an entirely wrong angle. 

“Bitch broke my wrist!” They heard him lament to the others. Some jeered at his announcement, but pressure at the door decreased, and the group grew cautious now that it was clear they wouldn’t have their way as easily as they’d thought.

It didn’t take long however for their urges to gain the upper hand inside their minds, and soon enough they were coming at the door again, the gap widening with each new attempt.

Lexa held the mob back as best as she could, kicking the other Alphas back whenever they tried to set foot inside, or tearing at their grappling hands. 

In the end the door opened completely, two Alphas rushing inside to tackle her out of the way. A third advanced on Clarke, his eyes doll-like and empty, hands outstretched. She screamed - she’d meant to yell at him to stay back but only garbled noise came out - and sprayed deodorant in his face, before directing it towards the two that were trying to hold Lexa down. 

The bathroom stank of aggression and vanilla, the mix causing her to cough and laugh the broken glee of someone tethering on the precipice of madness. The can wheezed, clearly on its last legs, and she threw it full force at the head of a fourth Alpha who loitered just outside the room. 

Thanks to her intervention Lexa had pulled free, the two men that had attacked her writhing on the floor with battered faces and bloodied lips. 

Her scent had changed from woodsmoke to the ozone discharge of lightning striking the earth and Clarke reeled back, wide-eyed and frightened. She froze, torn between submission and flight, the emptied can falling to the floor with a rattle of metal. 

“ _ Run _ !” Lexa barked, clutching the third man by the front of his shirt and throwing him into the other two so that Clarke’s way was clear. “ _ Now _ !”

She did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa find some unexpected help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter 3! I hope you keep enjoying the story!
> 
> \- Dren

Lexa’s voice had been so full of command that Clarke had started running well before her brain caught up to her legs.

Behind her, the brawl continued, punctuated by snarls and the occasional curse. The Alpha she’d hit with the can of deodorant was hunched over in a corner, the heel of his hand pressed against one eye. He glared at her with the good one when she rushed by, but didn’t try to follow.

A sardonic sneer twisted Clarke’s lips.

All the years she’d spent playing softball in high school and college had not been the waste of time her mother claimed after all.

Having taken the last train turned out to be a blessing. The wagons were empty for as far as she could see – the few people she ran past Betas, most of them as scared and pale-faced as she was feeling.

She didn’t know what to think of the fact she was broadcasting hard enough that she’d managed to attract every single Alpha aboard the train, but one clear emotion wormed its way into her heart.

Guilt.

These people were acting out because of  _ her _ . Sure, a lot of Alphas took their status to asshole level, but she’d met enough kind hearted ones in her life to know not all of them were like that. Her dad had been one, and Bellamy another. He’d grumped hard for a month when she'd made it clear they would never be more than friends, but once that storm had passed he’d become like a brother. He had been her very own one man fan club whenever Clarke had felt she wouldn’t make it through med school.

And now, she’d stumbled into Lexa.

_ What more proof do you need? _

Clarke got to the end of the wagon and paused briefly to regain her breath. When she’d ran its length the other way – frantically looking for a place to hide – it hadn’t seemed such a great distance. The train had not suddenly grown longer, or crossed into a dimension in which space as she knew it had no meaning, but in the time that had passed between the first panicked flight and this one, her body had grown weaker.

Now that she had gotten away from the open window and back within the stifling confines of the train wagon, Clarke could easily tell that her fever had spiked. Her temples pulsed in time with her heart, and her eyes itched the same way they had when she pulled an all-nighter to prepare an exam. The train swayed slightly as it sped through the night, and the motion made her sick enough now that she’d stopped, that Clarke had to throw out a hand and grab the back of a seat for support.

A yowl of pain had her cast a glance the way she’d come to find that the tussle had spilled out of the limited room the bathroom permitted. Despite being outnumbered, Lexa was holding her own, but even from the other end of the compartment Clarke could see that she was bleeding from a gash under one eye.

The guilt that had gathered inside her bubbled up to boiling point, its acidic taste filling Clarke’s mouth. The Alpha had come to her rescue when every other one of her kind had been trying to get to Clarke for an entirely different reason, and now she was abandoning her.

_ Coward. _

The air was full of Alpha pheromones now, so saturated that her own scent was almost blotted out by the waves of aggression coming from the group.

Clarke looked around quickly, searching for anything – or anyone – that would help. There was a man sat in the row closest to where she’d stopped, but when their eyes met – Clarke’s full of a silent plea – he shook his head vehemently.

“They’ll tear us both apart.” He whispered, rising high enough to peek over the back of his seat before he dropped back down with a fearful whine. “You should keep running.”

But the thing was that Clarke couldn’t.

She hefted the maglite she still clutched in one hand and, before she could give her heart time to reconsider, she went back towards the fight. 

The Alpha she’d hit with the deodorant had just lowered his hand from the shiner Clarke had given him when she hit him again, bringing down the maglite she now held like a club in a tight arc that ended at his temple. 

He crumpled noiselessly to the ground, folding over like a castle of cards a kid got tired of the moment it was finished. 

Lexa struggled clear of the Alpha that was trying to wrap an arm around her neck and her eyes widened.

“I told you to run.” Her entire countenance was one of shocked surprise. 

“Like hell I am.” 

The woman Lexa had just pushed away reached out, fingers closing painfully around Clarke’s forearm. The Alpha snarled in triumph as Clarke was jerked backwards into her, and shot Lexa a triumphant look. 

Clarke brought the maglite down on the woman’s knuckles hitting her repeatedly, but the blows only served to infuriate the Alpha further. The maglite was torn from Clarke’s grasp and thrown somewhere on the floor, rolling under the empty seats and out of sight.

“ _ Fuck off of me! _ ” 

Clarke kicked back, the heel of her boot connecting with the woman’s shin hard enough to make her grunt. The iron-like grip her attacker had on Clarke’s arm slackened momentarily, and she seized the opening, shrugging free. 

Lexa stepped forward without hesitation, striking with her hand under the Alpha’s jaw and snapping her head back so violently her teeth clicked shut loudly. 

The ear-splitting shriek of the train’s brakes filled the wagon and, when Clarke jerked her gaze up, the Beta who had told her to run was standing next to the emergency brake panel, the red handle still in his hand. 

“Go!” He hollered at them. “Now!” 

Clarke felt Lexa push urgently against her back to propel her into motion - some of the Alphas were stirring, coming around and picking themselves off the floor with loud groans. 

Perhaps they’d had enough, but she didn’t -  _ couldn’t _ \- count on it. 

They fled down the compartment, the Beta man falling in line behind them as the train slowed down. 

“When it stops you can pull a door open and get down that way.” He panted as they ran towards the nearest exit. “The next station ain’t too far, so railroad police won’t be too long coming. You gotta vanish before they get here.” 

They had reached the closest vestibule, the train vibrating madly around them as it came to an unplanned stop. Clarke could feel every tortured moan of the metal reverberate through her bones, and the lights overhead dimmed, the neon strips fluttering and buzzing like a million of trapped wasps.

Once the train had shuddered to a halt the man threw himself at the nearest exit, the door rattling as he and Lexa pulled each half of it apart to force it open. 

“I’m sorry I was a coward back there.” He threw in Clarke’s direction. “I just… I couldn’t.” He gestured vainly in the space between them, looking like he wanted to say more and not knowing how.

“You’re helping now.” She cut in managing a quivering smile. Adrenaline had fueled her fight, but her burst of strength had been short lived, the heat-fever wrapping like slithering vines around her bones. “And you should go too or you’ll get in trouble.” She had left nothing in her backpack that tied her to the train or what had happened, but if the Beta took the blame for stopping the train... 

The man gave a tired shrug. “I’ll tell them the Alphas just went nuts and that’s why I pulled the brake. Worst they can do is fine me.” 

At the mention of the assailants the three of them looked towards the end of the wagon. Aside from the one that Clarke had hit with her maglite, who was still unconscious, the others had all righted themselves. Most looked like they were just content to lick their wounds, but the woman that had briefly restrained Clarke was glaring furiously down the wagon and clearly spoiling to resume the fight.

Lexa tapped Clarke’s shoulder, nodding towards the exit. The door was wide enough for them to squeeze through now.

“Go.” The Beta urged them on, a slice of night that appeared twice as dark bathed as they were in the glare of the neon lights, beckoning them, “I’ll close the doors behind you.”

Lexa went first, leaping off the train’s steps then turning to extend a hand and guide Clarke down. The glow coming from the train’s interior barely reached the edge of the tracks, and they had to go slow in order to avoid tripping on a cross tie. 

Once they were clear Clarke risked a glance back, the Beta’s silhouette picked out by the glare of the lights over his head. Even though Clarke knew it was not possible - swallowed as they were by shadow - she had the impression he was looking right into her eyes. Then the wagon’s doors slammed shut, and he stepped away from the window, disappearing back into the train. 

“Come on.” Lexa’s hand found her own and squeezed reassuringly. “We should follow his advice.”

They walked parallel to the train tracks, using the train’s lights to orient themselves. The convoy was about twelve coaches long, but they covered ground quickly, and the station’s lights came into view in the distance. 

Clarke let Lexa pull her along, too tired and shaky to ask what they were gonna do once they’d reached the station. She knew that she looked more than a bit disheveled, but Lexa’s face was bloodied and her knuckles bruised. 

Security would be about because of the alarm the Beta had triggered by pulling the emergency brake, and if they caught sight of them they’d be questioned. 

And if that happened things could turn unpleasant quickly for Clarke, no matter what Lexa said to protect her. 

Frankly she couldn’t ask the Alpha to do more for her than she’d already done that night - the best thing for the both of them would be to split ways and pretend this had never happened. 

Clarke still had her wallet in her jeans’ back pocket and could pay herself a taxi ride that would take her the rest of the way home. 

She must have muttered her thoughts out loud, because the Alpha stopped abruptly, whirling around to face her. 

“I’m not leaving you.”

“But…”

“Anything I’ve done in the train… Everything I’m doing now, Clarke, you haven’t asked for it. I’m doing it because it’s  _ right _ .”

Lexa said the words matter-of-factly, the decision clearly made inside her mind. They resumed walking, slowing down as the station neared and checking for their surroundings. 

Luck must be on their side for a change, because the platform looked vacant and the lens of the lone CCTV camera Clarke could spot was smashed to bits. 

They climbed onto the platform quickly, Lexa wiping at the blood on her face with a sleeve before she put one arm around Clarke’s shoulders, pulling her close. 

“Sorry.” The Alpha shot her an apologetic look, cheeks heated. “Nobody will harass you if they think we are...y’know…” Lexa tapered off and chewed her lip, looking away shily. 

It was quite a change from the self-assured woman that had faced down a horde on the train, and Clarke found that a blush was creeping up her neck to soffuse her face in pink. She tried to pretend it was the heat-fever, but knew she was lying to herself. 

The truth was that, if she had met Lexa under different circumstances, she wouldn’t have said no at being asked out. 

“Uh.” She swallowed and exhaled slowly. “We should go…” She didn’t try and move away from Lexa’s touch.

They had been standing on the platform like two idiots, and if they lingered much longer security would find them sooner or later. 

“We should.” Lexa gave her a strange look, and the word  _ lovestruck _ came to Clarke’s mind. She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of such a thought, but the truth was that the Alpha’s body against her own felt good.

It felt  _ right _ .

“We should.” Lexa’s voice cracked, and she had to clear her throat before continuing. “Come on, I know a place.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having escaped the train almost unscathed (at least physically) Clarke and Lexa head to a safer place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the update for the week! Hope you enjoy! As always thanks to everyone who is reading and commenting on the story! 
> 
> \- Dren

It was almost too easy for Clarke to forget the train, and the fear, and the greedy hands slithering along her arms, pressed as she was against Lexa’s side. The Alpha had kept one arm around her as they flagged down a cab right outside the train station, and held her close when they’d slid in the backseat. It had not even crossed Clarke’s mind to put some distance between them, the weight of Lexa’s arm across her shoulders too reassuring to forego just yet. Perhaps it was a bit too intimate for two people who, despite what they had shared, were still perfect strangers, but Clarke felt calmer because of it and, combined with the heated car’s interior, it helped her relax.  

She didn’t really know where they were going, having paid only partial attention when Lexa had given instructions to the cabbie, but she had come to trust the other woman enough to know that no harm would come to her.

Lexa had had plenty of opportunities to try something when they’d been locked up in the bathroom, but she hadn’t, and Clarke had no reason to believe her demeanour would suddenly change.

Streets that looked all the same flashed past as she stared out of the window, the car crossing from the orange glow of street lights to darkness at regular intervals. Her eyelids grew heavy, eyes itching with fatigue, and the roads outside became an impenetrable labyrinth, marked every so often by neon signs her strained mind failed to read.  

With a tired sigh she gave up, bringing her attention back to what she could see of the road ahead. It didn’t make much of a difference, but she found herself entranced by the white line bisecting the road in half.

Their driver’s gaze crossed hers in the rear view mirror, and he leered, not bothering to hide the white flash of his teeth as he did so. He seemed unfazed by the blood still leaking from the gash on Lexa’s cheek and, if anything, the way he tongued his upper lip as he looked back at Clarke, gave her a good idea of the path his thoughts were following. 

Next to her, Lexa stiffened, pulling her arm away from around Clarke’s shoulders. Tension swelled around them, and her hands - which she had momentarily rested atop her thighs - curled into fists. The same smell Clarke had caught a whiff of during the fight filled the cab, making her hair stand on edge as if the air itself had gained a static charge. A shiver ran down her spine, but Clarke felt no fear. Instead, something warm uncurled inside her belly, so subtle at first that she only noticed it when a growl left Lexa’s lips causing heat to spear down between her legs. 

_ Oh my God.  _

Clarke’s thoughts went no further, her eyes widening as she followed Lexa’s movements. The Alpha shot forward, and grabbed at the front seat so hard it creaked in protest. They were driving through a mostly lightless street, the lamp posts far enough behind them that all Clarke could really see of the Alpha was a hazy silhouette. Lexa’s eyes, however, were another story. They shone in the darkness, as foreboding as a forest in which people vanished without trace, and gathered the light, devouring it until their rich green was best named black. 

“I’m paying you to drive.” The Alpha’s rasping voice sent another wave of shivers to cascade down Clarke’s spine, which was followed - almost instantly - by a gush of rushing wetness from her core. “Not stare.” 

The rank, acidic smell of fear pricked at Clarke’s nose, and she scrubbed at it with the sleeve of Lexa’s jacket, inhaling deeply of the distinct woodsmoke scent that still lingered on the fabric, mingled with that of her own heat.

In the front seat, the cabbie squirmed, taking one hand off the wheel to wipe at his brow, the fingers of his other one twitching in a show of nerves. 

“Yes ma’am.” He mumbled after having calmed enough to speak. The car turned into a different street, a vehicle rapidly approaching on the opposite lane. It came and was gone in a bright flash of headlights that lasted long enough for Clarke to see that he wasn’t staring anymore, his gaze fixed forward as if nailed.

Lexa huffed, but let herself fall back against the seat, her hands returning to their original position. Clarke saw them, in her mind’s eye, rid her of the sweat-soaked clothes she wore, to find the skin beneath. Her imagination was afire with the thought of Lexa’s tanned, elegant fingers squeezing her breasts, before they closed around her nipples to tug them without mercy. 

She didn’t know how she swallowed back the needy wail pressing against her lips, but somehow she managed, and used Lexa’s apparent distraction to discreetly scoot away, until she was sitting in the back seat’s far corner, shoulder firmly planted against the car’s door. 

_ It must be the heat, talking. It must be. _

Squeezing her thighs together only made the throbbing worse. 

“Clarke?” Lexa frowned, worry and confusion warring in her eyes. Her hand moved, and she reached halfway between them before she dropped it on the seat, whatever she was reading on Clarke’s face telling her that she didn’t want to be touched.

“I’m sorry…” Lexa worried her lower lip, eyes flashing with guilt. “I didn’t mean to scare you, but he…” She threw a significant look towards the driver, who was doing his best to ignore them, lesson apparently learned, and her mouth curled, teeth exposed in a sneer. “He…”

Clarke shook her head, swallowing past the lump constricting her throat several times before she could speak.

“No, it’s not-“ She closed her eyes, but taking deep breaths only filled her lungs with more swirls of Lexa’s enticing scent. “You didn’t-“

Clarke gulped again, feeling like she was sweating in rivers, hot and cold at the same time. The shivers wouldn’t stop, muscles seizing on the edge of something painful under her sweat- filmed skin, and the hint of warmth that Lexa’s show of aggression had sparked inside her belly spread throughout her body, growing in intensity.

Her heart thumped so hard she tasted its frantic beat on her tongue, and heard it echo inside her skull – an assault on her senses like what she had felt back home whenever Octavia and Bellamy convinced her to go club-crawling with them.

The thrumming was mirrored down below, her underthings uncomfortable and wet with her arousal. Fortunately the car’s interior was dark enough that Lexa couldn’t see the wave of embarrassment painting Clarke’s face a vivid red, and should the Alpha happen to notice, she could always blame the heat-fever for it.

Clarke fidgeted and squirmed, the glances Lexa was sneaking her way tangible like a caress on naked skin.

Before her mind could start down that road again, she bit the inside of her cheek, hard enough to make it bleed. Pain bloomed under her teeth, dampening her arousal a little, and Clarke could breathe easier. But it wouldn’t last, she knew, and prayed they would reach their destination soon.

It would be best if she could put some space between herself and Lexa, even though right this moment she wanted anything but space.

_ Stop thinking about her fucking you, dammit! _

Her belly was an open, gaping furnace, its heat building steadily inside her. Hollowed out, Clarke felt like a husk waiting to be filled by something she couldn’t name but craved with every fiber of her being. A gallery of explicit images was running through her fevered mind, and tearing her eyes away from Lexa didn’t help it stop like she had hoped it would.

Everything was becoming sharper around her; the smooth leather of the car seat under her fretting fingers, the coolness of the glass as she pressed her cheek to the window, trying to offset the searing blush of her cheeks. Behind her, Lexa’s presence was like summer sun beating against her back.

Her other heats had been bad, accompanied by cramps so vicious she had no choice but camp out in bed until they passed, but she had been able to cloister herself away from outside stimuli, and isolation had made everything more bearable.

This time, it was different; all the things around her acquiring a pain-edged sort of clarity even as her mind descended along a hazy spiral that seemed to have no end. Clarke knew she was broadcasting her need, Lexa responding to her call with wave after wave of Alpha pheromones, but her self-control was in shreds, and she doubted lucidity would have made much of a difference.

The cabbie was being affected too, the car straying towards the opposite lane before he brought it back under control, muttering a curse.

When Clarke risked a glance at Lexa, she found the Alpha staring back, eyes blown-black with lust. Yet her gaze wasn’t vacant, nor did it make her feel dirty. Clarke felt  _ desired _ , and her body quickened further in response.

A battle was clearly raging inside Lexa. Her face had pulled taut with stoicism, the hint of a grimace twitching across her lips, and the patrician rise of her cheekbones was as flushed as Clarke’s cheeks felt. Hands, which had remained still at her sides since she’d threatened the taxi driver,  paced a nervous dance on the empty length of seat between them, and Clarke had to dig her own fingers into the leather to keep herself from grasping them.

She didn’t know what would happen if she gave in and touched Lexa, although her body had a clear idea of what it wanted to occur.

_ Not long. _

Lexa mouthed the words rather than saying them, and Clarke was left wondering what she meant.

Not long to safety? Release?

_ Jesus, do you hear yourself, Griffin? _

She didn’t want to be safe from Lexa. She didn’t  _ need _ to. Release, on the other hand…

Clarke was jolted out of her bout of self-deprecation when the car stopped. She looked around, panic rising through the layers of her lust as she pondered what would happen next.

“Wood’s Downtown Hotel.” The cabbie grunted, twisting around in his seat, his clipped tone suggesting he could not wait to get rid of them. “It’ll be 25. Plus,” he paused and made a point of taking a loud sniff at the car’s interior, “another 20 to get the car  _ cleaned _ .”

Lexa didn’t take the bait, eyes hard as she ignored the hand the cabbie had extended to collect his payment as he spoke. She withdrew a few bills from her wallet – more than he had asked for, Clarke noted – and tossed them on the passenger’s seat, getting out without a word and walking quickly to the other side of the car to open the door for Clarke.

Torn between glaring at the Alpha and collecting the dollar bills, the cabbie ended up doing either, watching the two of them leave with a  dumbstruck expression.

“He’s lucky I didn’t do anything worse.”

The Alpha’s dark mutterings were almost lost under the screeching of the cab’s tires. The driver reversed, without really looking, and sped out of the hotel’s parking lot, vanishing around a bend of the road soon after.

Before what she was doing could really register, Clarke’s fingers had closed around Lexa’s hand, startling them both.

_ What _ .

_ The _ .

_ Fuck _ .

“Um-“.

Lexa’s self-assured demeanor evaporated in a heartbeat, and she actually stumbled, her body angling away from Clarke’s even as her fingers tightened in response to the unexpected touch.

“Thank you,” Clarke stammered, trying to cover up the yearning she was sure had filled her face. “For defending me again.” Lexa’s skin was warm against hers, or maybe it was the scorching heat radiating from her own flesh that gave the impression. The Alpha’s fingers had enveloped hers firmly, giving rhythmic squeezes of reassurance that Clarke was not sure Lexa was actively aware of.

She never wanted to let go.

_ Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuc- _

“He was just an asshole.” Lexa pulled away, her entire body language speaking of reluctance, and Clarke almost whined at the loss of contact. “He didn’t have to run his mouth, but he chose to.”

They stood in the empty parking lot, the night’s chill somewhat dampening the effects of Clarke’s heat-fever. The cold air seeping into her lungs helped clear her head up as well, and she could concentrate better both on her thoughts and her surroundings.

The desire she had for Lexa lingered, however, as did the yawning pit of hunger deep within her belly. Clarke shuddered, anticipation and fear so intertwined she couldn’t tell where the first ended and the second began, her thoughts falling right back into the gutter.

She had fantasized about having a mate before, or at the very least about sleeping with an Alpha, but the little mind-movies she had constructed for herself had always been quaint and regulated. Her father’s death had forced her to be firmly grounded in reality from a young age, and the practicality her mother had instilled into her upbringing had left no room for brooding princes rescuing her from harm. Or princesses.

Until now. 

Lexa had moved ahead a few paces but, when she noticed that Clarke wasn’t following her to the hotel’s entrance, she retraced her steps, stopping close enough for her scent to envelope Clarke again.

The woodsmoke had been joined by the more pungent aromas of pine and resin, and Clarke almost expected the actual trees to crack through the asphalt and grow all around them. The forest-green of Lexa’s eyes only served to add to the illusion.

“Clarke, you don’t really know me, but I’d never… I’d never hurt you.” Lexa began, misinterpreting her hesitation. “But you need rest, and a safe place to stay at.” Her hands closed around her own forearms, and she rocked back and forth on her heels, brows drawn downward as she picked her next words. “I didn’t know where else to take you. I…” 

It was true that Clarke didn’t know much about the Alpha, but in the small amount of time they had spent together she’d had plenty of chances to see how strong and dependable Lexa was. Firm, cold and unyielding like stone at times, but kind hearted underneath. 

Seeing her falter, cockiness and chivalry replaced by bumbling shyness was a heartwarming juxtaposition. Clarke had the impression that the Alpha seldom let her feelings show so openly, and being the cause for it filled her chest with a pleasant ache. 

_ She’s just reacting to your heat, stupid! _

“It’s okay.” She murmured, choosing to ignore the voice instilling doubt inside her mind.

She didn’t take Lexa’s hand this time, offering hers to hold instead, and exhaled with a  relieved slump of her shoulders when the Alpha clasped fingers with her again. 

“I just…” 

_ I don’t know how to stop wanting you. _

“I trust you.” She forced herself to straighten up and smile, although she knew that it was fragile and tremulous. Lexa’s thumb rubbed slow circles on the back of her hand, and with each pass Clarke grew wetter. Somehow, it didn’t bother her as much as it had before. The Alpha said nothing, but her eyes conveyed a silent ‘thank you’, and when Lexa led Clarke inside the hotel, she followed willingly.

Many things could happen in one night, but she could not find any more fear in between the thumpings of her heart. Only anticipation.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finally get to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter 5! As always thanks for all the comments and kudos I'm receiving on this story! You all rock. 
> 
> Happy reading 
> 
> \- Dren

Clarke followed Lexa in a stupor, her feet moving on autopilot: The only thing that grounded her to reality was the feeling of Lexa’s strong fingers entwined with her own, the Alpha’s touch making the fine hair of her forearms stand on edge, as if it was electric.

Inside, the hotel was dazzling in its elegant simplicity, marble and wood meeting seamlessly in clean, functional lines to give the impression that one was growing from the other in a never ending circle.

Clarke had been in her fair share of hotels – most of her summers while growing up were spent following her mother around the country from conference to conference – and she’d hated the aseptic lobbies, and the rooms that, while comfortable, never lost their transient quality, no matter if you were there for two nights or two weeks.

Yet this place somehow managed to evoke safety and coziness, the way it had been planned and built entirely more personal than something designed by a million-dollar firm states apart from the actual building.

Lexa gently led her to the concierge, where a smiling brunette greeted the Alpha with a respectful “Ms. Woods” and a smile  that spoke of familiarity. They paused long enough for Lexa to collect a keycard, Clarke managing to catch the other girl’s name as her rescuer murmured instruction, voice pitched too low for her to hear.

Her name was Raven, and she kept shooting Clarke furtive looks, her face equally divided between curiosity and worry. Clarke dropped her gaze to the counter, resisting the urge to pull her hand free from Lexa’s and wrap her arms around her own chest.  Obviously Raven could tell what was going on with her and, even though she appeared more concerned with Clarke’s wellbeing than the cut on Lexa’s face, she couldn’t help being embarrassed.

When Clarke dared to raise her eyes again, she found Raven smiling reassuringly, the judgement and disgust she’d been dreading completely absent from her face.

“I’ll have everything sent up right away, Ms. Woods.” The other girl responded to something Lexa had asked, her eyes never leaving Clarke’s. “Right away.”

When Lexa tugged her on, Clarke didn’t resist, every last shred of energy she had left geared toward staying upright. She didn’t think she’d ever survive the shame of Lexa ending up carrying her. To her relief, the Alpha ignored the flight of stairs leading to the hotel’s upper floors, instead using the keycard Raven had provided to access what looked like a private elevator.

_ Wait. _

Fragmented thoughts clicked into place, and the fog that had settled over her mind lifted a little.

_ Private elevator. _

_ Woods. _

What had the cabbie said the hotel was called, again?

He’d called it Woods Downtown Hotel. That, coupled with the way Raven had treated them, meant…

“You own this place.” The feeble words, no more than a hoarse whisper, were out of her mouth before Clarke could stop them. They were in the elevator now and, while it was big enough to accommodate at least five people, its confined space meant that every breath she took was full of Lexa.

Of course, the Alpha was not purposefully trying to woo her, her body simply responding to Clarke’s heat, but her scent, as tantalizing as a stick of incense burned just out of sight, made it hard to think further than how Lexa’s mouth would feel, tongue tangling with her own.

“I do.” Lexa replied, a blush creeping along her cheeks, “well, me and my older sister, Anya own it, along with a few other around the country.”

Her words weren’t meant to be boastful, that much was clear from the way she held herself as she spoke. She was simply stating how things were, and had the air of someone who had found themselves into a path they would not have chosen.

Some of her thoughts must have showed on Clarke’s face because, when she continued, Lexa confirmed them.

“It was family business.” The Alpha’s eyes held a faraway look. “We could have sold it when our parents passed away but none of the potential investors could guarantee there would be no layoffs and-“ She stopped abruptly, and her blush deepened. “But you don’t need to hear this story now. You need rest.”

Through the lust tinted fog creeping across her mind, Clarke realized they were still holding hands. Lexa had grown animated as she spoke of her family’s inheritance, in a way that was beautiful to watch. Her eyes had brightened to the green of spring, and it was obvious that, although she had not chosen to manage the property, she cared deeply about it and the people that worked there.

The Alpha made frantic gestures in the space between them, flustered at having run her mouth on thing she thought Clarke would have no interest in, and in doing so, unbalanced her.

Already reduced to something no more solid than Jell-O, Clarke’s legs buckled and she tottered forward, watching herself on the elevator’s mirror as she crashed into Lexa’s chest, both their faces a mix of panicked and horrified.  

She raised her hands, whether to cushion her fall or grasp Lexa’s shoulders to keep upright she wasn’t sure, and ended up missing completely. Slicked with sweat, her palms slid uselessly off Lexa’s shoulders without finding purchase. Her fingers scrambled lower before they closed around the front of the Alpha’s shirt, which she tugged on out of reflex, with the end result her body ended up flush against Lexa’s. 

Clarke’s face burned and she closed her eyes fearing that, if she glanced into the mirror again, she’d see smoke come out of her ears. Not that it helped; she could feel the firmness of Lexa’s breasts as her knuckles grazed against the Alpha’s flesh, the shirt the other woman wore too thin to act as a barrier. 

And she was so close to her now, that every breath burned the lining of her lungs with Lexa’s overpowering scent, no matter how shallow her inhales. 

Lexa’s arms had gone around her waist to support her, the Alpha making no move to pull back and, when a small whine resounded between them, causing Clarke to open her eyes, she found that they were a breath away from kissing. 

Air left her in a panicked rush at the thought she’d crossed a line. The Alpha had been nothing if not chivalrous when it would have been easier to allow herself to be subsumed by Clarke’s call and ask forgiveness later. The more time she spent in Lexa’s company, the more she wanted her, but reducing the way her chest constricted whenever their eyes met to a one night stand of all-consuming, torrid sex wasn’t what Clarke craved.

The realization was like ice shoved down her back in the midst of summer, even as desire swelled inside her. Clarke’s legs grew weaker and, if not for Lexa’s arm resting at the dip of her waist, she knew she’d be on her knees by now. That mental image only inflamed her further, every last one of her nerve endings set on fire. 

She watched, mesmerized, as Lexa wet her lips with the tip of her tongue. Yearning had darkened the Alpha’s gaze, turning it heavy, as tangible as a caress. Still, Clarke could see that a spark of stubborness remained, burning deep in the black void of Lexa’s blown-out pupils.

“I’m sorry-” She started.

“We shouldn’t-” Lexa began.

They exchanged a look, halting, sheepish grins crossing their lips as they fell silent. Neither of them stepped back and, if anything their hold tightened. 

A fight raged inside Clarke’s chest, her heart torn between what she  _ should _ do and what she  _ wanted _ . The same battle had Lexa flex her jaws until her cheeks were taut and hollowed out, the Alpha clinging to propriety with every scrap of self-control that she had left. 

The elevator came to a gentle stop, swaying under their feet as the floor’s bell chimed, announcing they had reached their destination. 

Clarke exhaled in relief, echoed by Lexa, and they shuffled apart, lingering touches showing their unwillingness. Crippling pain shot up her spine when the Alpha’s arms opened and let her go, an agony that abated only when Lexa grasped her hand again, to lead her out of the elevator. 

The floor they had reached was quiet, the carpeted hallways immaculate. Lexa led her along the corridor in silence, passing several doors without pausing until they turned into a cul-de-sac, the door at the end not marked by a number. 

“Father kept a suite of rooms at every location,” Lexa halted at the door, fishing with her free hand inside the pocket of her jeans for the key-card, “so he and mother could stay at each hotel and check on how it was run.” 

A faint smile graced her lips, sad but bright with well-loved memories. 

She slotted the key-card inside the lock, and the door opened with a tiny  _ click _ . 

“It’s the safest place I could think of taking you.” Confidence left her again, and Lexa dropped her gaze to the carpeted floor, her thumb stroking nervous paths along Clarke’s knuckles. “Nobody will bother you here while we deal with your heat.” 

Clarke’s face burned bright red at the “we” part and Lexa, realizing how she’d phrased her statement, let her hand go as if it was burning. 

“You! I mean… I-!” She huffed, puffing her cheeks in frustration. 

It took all of Clarke’s self control to refrain from cupping the Alpha’s face to kiss her. There were almost to many facets to Lexa’s character to count and, in the few, short hours they had been together, Clarke had seen her go from terribly cold and commanding to a flustered, hot mess. 

Yet even when biting her lip and avoiding her gaze, Lexa managed to exude self-confidence, unafraid to show this shy and tender side of her. 

Clarke had seen how quickly she could replace a blush with stoicism, and she felt honored to be allowed to witness something she was sure the majority of people never saw.

“Thank you.” She clasped Lexa’s hand a little tighter, hoping the Alpha would understand she had not taken offense. “You… you’re a good person, Lexa.” 

_ A very hot person. _

Of course her mind had to throw her right back into the gutter, the sight of the room’s comfortable-looking bed only making her already vivid imagination run wilder. 

Part of her wanted to crash on it and pass out for a week, the other to climb it on all fours and beg Lexa to fuck her into next Thursday. 

Judging from the arousal she felt dripping down the inside of her thighs, it was easy to figure out which was the winning side. 

Helped by Lexa, Clarke made it to the bed, dropping down to sit on it inelegantly. As soon as her ass hit the mattress her head started to spin, and she clutched the bed’s edge in a white-knuckled grip, head lowered. 

Through the golden curtain of her sweat soaked hair, she noticed that Lexa had dropped on her haunches in front of her, a whine full of concern leaving her lips as she pushed Clarke’s hair back and peered into her face.

The Alpha’s lips were moving, but whatever she said was drowned in the roaring sound filling Clarke’s ears with white noise. Unable to think, she leant forward and almost toppled over, arms going around Lexa’s shoulders as she sought the crook of the Alpha’s neck. 

An inner voice, tinny with distance, shouted that she should not be doing this, but her Omega had surged forward, overriding common sense, and Clarke could only observe as her body was strung along by its desires. 

She pushed her face into the dip of Lexa’s throat and whimpered, inhaling as much of the Alpha’s musk as she could. Enveloped in her scent Clarke felt safe, and her heart slowed its frantic rhythm, the white noise that had hurt her ears dimming to a somewhat bearable level. 

She was dimly aware that Lexa had tugged her shoes off and lowered her on the bed. Fear filled her mouth with a sour taste at the thought that Lexa was going to leave her there, alone and helpless, and ravaged by her heat.

Clarke lifted her face, mouth moving to form pleading words that would not come, tiny whimpers streaming from her lips instead. Lexa hovered inches away, her brow lined with worry as her fingers cupped Clarke’s face, stroking her cheeks and the working, tense line of her jaw. 

When the Alpha’s features blurred, breaking into a kaleidoscope of gold, and green, and brown, she realized that she was crying, and hated herself for being so weak. 

The Omega inside her cried out in despair; why would Lexa want to be with someone as helpless as she had showed herself to be? 

Dismantling her fears, Lexa pulled her close and held her, letting Clarke find a bit of calm in the refuge of her arms. The heat-lust, which had turned her mind into a hazy labyrinth she’d run the risk of losing her reason to, ebbed away, but Clarke knew that it would be back - much like mist brought in by the tide. 

She clung to these precious few moments of clarity with every fiber of her being, and knew there was no way she could ever repay Lexa for her kindness.

“Please,” she croaked, meeting Lexa’s green gaze with pleading eyes, “don’t leave me alone.”

The Alpha’s only reply was a gentle kiss, pressed to her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Clarke's heat grows in intensity, Lexa's hold on self control weakens. How long until the two of them give in to what their instincts and their hearts desire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end of the fic! Thanks everyone for the amazing comments and support. I'm very happy you are enjoying this so much! 
> 
> Happy reading
> 
> \- Dren

Lexa sat still until her arms started to cramp, and then some, gently letting go of Clarke only when she was sure that the Omega had actually fallen asleep. 

The girl’s ragged breathing had evened out, apparently reassured that Lexa was not about to leave her any time soon. And she would not, despite the fact that the overall situation was beginning to become difficult to manage for her as well. 

Clarke’s scent, a tantalizing mix of sea brine and vanilla, had made its way deep into her lungs. It made Lexa feel as lightheaded as she had been those few times she’d let Anya convince her to go to a bar; slightly buzzed and electric all over, but in a way more pleasant that any kind of alcohol could ever make her feel. 

Heat that probably mirrored the one wrapped around Clarke’s bones for its intensity, had settled low inside her, occupying a tight spot between her spine and belly. She felt it expand in time with her inhales, and contract when she pushed the air out, like a secondary heart. One that had blood rush south to her clit, which, even now, had begun to swell and strain against the fabric of her underwear. 

_ Shit. _

Her eyes went back to Clarke’s sleeping form; she would not leave the room, but she ought to put some distance between the two of them. If she let herself grow foggy-headed with lust she would not be of any use to Clarke, should the Omega wake up in pain. 

And Lexa knew that there would be pain. Untended heats ran their course much less pleasantly for Omegas than ruts did for an Alpha. 

_ But you could tend to her needs, couldn’t you? _

It was not possible for Lexa to recoil from her own mind in disgust, but she shook herself like a dog coming out of water and dug her nails into the palms of her hands until red crescents were left behind upon her skin. 

She recognized the insidious voice pouring dark, unspeakable things into her ears; Clarke was calling to her Alpha, rousing it from its sleep. Lexa’s rut, which should still be weeks away, loomed instead threateningly, impossibly close.

Yet she wasn’t like the Alphas that the two of them had faced back on the train, she would and could resist, and, even though Clarke was probably so caught up in her own need to welcome her attentions, Lexa wouldn’t touch her. Not when the Omega was too influenced by what was happening to give her clear consent. 

_ God _ , did she want to. 

Her eyes went back to Clarke, and Lexa found herself lost in contemplation. 

Sprawled atop the bed, hair the color of wheat fanned out across the pillow, the Omega looked almost peaceful in her sleep. However, every now and then her whole body would tense, muscles seizing hard enough to make her whimper softly, and her shirt was so soaked through with sweat to appear wet. She may be dreaming yes, but Lexa knew that she would find no actual rest. 

Before she could reconsider she had reached out, pressing her hand to Clarke’s brow. She jerked it back a moment later, peering at her flesh and expecting to find it blackened and burned. The Omega was hot, burning with a fever that no medicines could ease at this point, and Lexa’s brows knitted in worry as she considered what to do next.

_ Perhaps if I took off her shirt and pants and put a cold towel on her...?  _

Lexa blinked at the thought, standing and backing away from the bed as she considered. This was no ordinary fever, but a cool cloth on Clarke’s forehead, and another draped over her collarbone could help decrease her body temperature. 

Sensing the growing distance between them, the Omega rolled over, hands pawing at the pillow under her head as, trapped inside a dream, she muttered incomprehensible words. Lexa chewed her lower lip until it stung, torn between wanting to ease the obvious pain Clarke found herself in and fearing the chain of events which prolonged close contact could set off.

As she stared, childhood memories resurfaced unbidden, her mother’s voice whispering in her ear as if the woman herself was standing right behind her. Lexa knew it wasn’t true, both of her parents were long gone, killed in a car accident in Monte Carlo where they had journeyed to inspect a hotel for purchase, but she found comfort in her mother’s voice. She remembered it so well, even after all these years, always steady, every word chosen with infinite care. 

It had been an early summer evening, the scent of freshly cut grass heavy in the air, when her mother had taken her for a walk, just the two of them. Anya had taken one look at them as they were heading out, and smirked at Lexa, commenting that she was about to get “the talk”. 

Taking an inordinate amount of pleasure in teasing Lexa, her older sister had refused to say anything else, leaving her to fret over what she could have possibly done to warrant a one on one talk. 

Lexa was generally a good kid; she did well enough in school and was liked by most of her teachers, plus she excelled at sports, and tried her best to be always polite with strangers. That night she’d trailed after her mother dragging her feet, hands stuffed as deep as they would go inside the pockets of her faded jean shorts. It couldn’t even be about one of her fights with Anya - they hadn’t quarreled in a while - her sister too caught up with having presented as an Alpha and what that meant to bother much with tormenting Lexa. 

“You will present soon.” 

Her mother’s statement had come so abruptly that Lexa had stumbled, missing a step. 

“What?” 

Her mother had slowed down, waiting patiently for her to catch up. Her face was kind, if a bit sad with what Lexa guessed was the look of a mother who saw their children growing much too fast for her liking. 

“You will present soon.” She had repeated, with the patience that characterised her. “You’ll be an Alpha, just like your sister.”

Lexa’d mulled over the words for a while, head tilted back as her eyes sought the first stars, still a washed out white among the light roses and oranges of the evening sky. 

“I’d rather be like you, mom.” She’d said after a long pause. “I don’t think I’d be a very good Alpha at all. I’m not strong or anything. Not like Anya.”

Her mother had chuckled and ruffled her hair, as she used to do when Lexa was a pup. The gesture irritated her as of late, but that night she found comfort in the soft, loving touch. 

“There are many ways to be strong, Lexa,” her mother had smiled, “you have the quiet sort of strength that makes people listen without the need to shout. You’re a protector, you’ll see.” 

At the time, Lexa had not known how to respond and so she hadn’t, holding her mother’s words close to her chest. More walks had followed that first one, more lessons, her mother teaching her the proper ways to treat an Omega once she found one she felt drawn to. Lexa knew she and Anya were lucky; her father had always looked to their mother as his equal, and she’d had little to no difficulty in applying her mother’s lessons to her own interactions. 

It made her somewhat a pariah in her peers’ eyes, especially when in high school she refused to take part in certain things, but Lexa was more interested in keeping her mother’s legacy alive by that point. 

_ You can do this,  _ she told herself as her eyes went back to Clarke,  _ you can be her protector, and keep yourself in check.  _

Lexa shuffled back toward the bed, thinking that it would be easier said than done. 

Clarke seemed to have drifted off to a deeper sleep; she was laying on her back again, one arm across her midriff and the other relaxed at her side. Her cheeks were suffused red by her fever, and she looked a bit more disheveled but, oh so beautiful. 

Lexa found that breathing through her mouth somewhat helped. She could still taste the Omega’s heavy musk on the tip of her tongue, but at least the tantalizing scent didn’t go straight to her head. Her gaze roamed over the girl’s prone form, the task she had given herself looming so insurmountable that she decided to break it down into simpler things. Clarke’s socks and pants would be the easiest thing to remove so Lexa started there, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself focused.

Even so, by the time she was done, Clarke’s toned legs exposed, Lexa’s hands were shaking badly. The girl’s skin looked silken-soft, and she stood watching her with a sort of mesmerized stupor, only jerking herself back to what needed to be done when she realized her gaze had been inching closer to what lay at the apex of Clarke’s thighs. 

Before tearing her gaze away, Lexa glimpsed blue lace, turned darker by the arousal slicking the Omega’s inner thighs. The sight left her breathless, wanting more, an ache akin to what one felt when winter made bones brittle and muscles taut, causing her to tense. 

Her mind helpfully conjured up the leering,  _ hungry _ , faces of the Alphas she had fought off on the train and Lexa closed her eyes, letting the memory shake her up with quiet horror. 

She could resist, she  _ would _ resist until Clarke was taken care of and then…

_ Then I’ll lock myself up in the bathroom just in case, or something. _

Taking Clarke’s shirt off was a bit trickier; Lexa put an arm behind Clarke’s head, lifting her up and propping her against her chest as she pulled the sticky fabric off her frame, working as fast as she dared and yet careful not to jostle her and wake her up. 

Thankfully the raging heat had thoroughly exhausted the Omega, and she barely stirred, burying into Lexa’s chest with a contented sigh. 

Lexa dropped the shirt to the floor, kicking it across the floor together with Clarke’s discarded pants. The temptation to bury her face n the sweat-soaked cloth had been great, the net of the Omega-smell settling over her. Having Clarke half-naked in her arms was almost too much to bear, and her gaze was drawn to the pulse she could see thudding on the Omega’s neck. Lexa’s mouth filled with water, and, as she saw herself bend down to trap Clarke’s heartbeat in her mouth, her incisors ached. 

Lips peeled back and nostrils flaring, she inhaled of Clarke’s intoxication draught as deeply as she could; she could smell her fever, her arousal even as she slept, the wetness she knew was leaking past that scrap of underwear the Omega wore to her inner thighs and make the soft flesh glisten.

Between her own legs, her clit gave another sharp twinge, and Lexa groaned, feeling it grow stiffer and bigger. It was becoming increasingly hard to sit still, a bulge starting to tent the front of her pants, which were going from comfortable to unbearably tight. 

_ Get the cold towels and then lock myself away.  _ She pressed her lips together and glared down, the signs that her ironclad control was cracking clearly visible. 

Perhaps sensing her disquiet, Clarke stirred in her arms. She felt lighter than she had before, as if the fever was actively trying to consume her. Lexa frowned, her lust momentarily held in check by the worry clawing at her mind. She eased Clarke back down and stood on weakened knees. Dealing with the danger on the train hadn’t scared her nearly as much as this did. 

She felt supremely inadequate, wondering what her mother would think, if she saw her now.

_ I don’t think I look like the protector you said I would be. _

Lexa had known fear in her short life, not the brief jolt of the heart caused by noises in the quiet of the night or a friend’s prank, but the kind of true terror that turned limbs frigid and minds numb. The instances had been few and far between: the day she had finally presented, incomprehensible pain stabbing through her lower abdomen as her cock formed for the first time, the evening police had come to aunt Nia’s house, bringing news of her parents’ deaths. 

She had not needed to deal with the crippling fear alone back then, but now there was nobody else that she could turn to. 

Clinging to her mother’s lessons, Lexa moved to the bathroom, brushing her distress aside. It lapped at base of her spine like cold water, but the black tide would not rise to drown her if she didn’t let it. 

As with every room in their hotels, the bathroom came furnished with soft, fuzzy towels. Lexa grabbed two, wetting them carefully under running water, then brought them back into the bedroom. 

The smaller one she placed over Clarke’s brow, the same way her own mother used to do when she got sick with the flu as a pup. She used the other to wipe down Clarke’s chest and stomach, hoping to bring her some relief. With her tasks completed it became much harder to keep her instincts at bay. The air around her was full of enticing Omega-smell, and her body reacted to its call. 

Lexa averted her gaze as if by avoiding to look at Clarke she could somehow stop the onset of her rut. It was all for naught of course; the cycle, accelerated by the events that had transpired on the train and Clarke’s heat hit harder and faster than ever before. Her rut cracked across her bones like whiplash and desire stirred deep inside her belly, a multi-headed snake writhing up her spine.

She scampered across the room, hands flying to the zipper of her pants even before she’d returned to the bathroom. It was an undignified retreat, but what interested Lexa now was putting solid oak between her and the Omega before she succumbed to the pressure buildup between her legs. 

With the door securely shut and locked from the inside she could breathe a bit easier. Of course Clarke’s alluring scent seeped into the bathroom nonetheless, and, as she slumped against the bathroom tiled wall with her head spinning, Lexa allowed herself the luxury to take it in. 

Images crowded her mind: the flight from the train vanishing in the face of far more pleasant thoughts. She imagined that the fingers undoing her pants were Clarke’s and not her own, and, when she slipped a hand inside her underwear to palm herself, a low, keening sound escaped her throat.

_ Too hot. _ Her cock twitched heavily and she thrusted her hips forward, head turned to the side so that her cheek pressed against the cool ceramic of the tiles.  _ Need out.  _

Caught up in frenzied lust, Lexa struggled out of her clothes, whining in relief when the cool air of the bathroom hit her sweat-stained skin. However, nakedness was not enough, her entire body burning with the heat of an open furnace.  _ A shower will help. _ The thought skidded like a badly thrown pebble across her mind, sinking under the weight of more pressing matters almost as soon as it formed. 

Palming the wall with one hand for support, Lexa treaded heavily toward the shower. Her legs had turned as stiff as wood, and yet her knees shook badly enough that she was in danger of spilling to the floor with each step. 

Passing by the full mirror hung on the opposite wall she caught sight of herself and halted, gaping. 

Her stance, back angled forward and free hand clawing the empty air, was more similar to that of a prowling wolf than the kind-hearted, steadfast woman her mother had raised her to be. Her face was so full of primal lust she had some trouble recognizing it, but, when she saw that her eyes lacked the vacant look she’d seen on the Alphas that had tried to assault Clarke, her ribs flared in relief. 

Her hair tumbled down her shoulder, a wild, chestnut mane that made her look almost unkempt. Sweat sprouted across her skin as she peered at her reflection, clear droplets that pooled in the dip of her throat before trailing down between her breasts. She followed the damp, glistening paths they left on her tanned skin until she was staring right between her legs. 

Her cock saluted back fully erect and - judging by the ache at its base - already rock-hard. Lexa could almost see it throb under her gaze, every ridge and every vein standing out in stark relief under the taut, reddened skin. Its blunt head gleamed, drooling pre-cum, and she palmed at it again with a desperate, helpless whimper.

Not really aware of how she got there, she found herself in the shower, the water raining over her cold enough that it ought to have set her teeth chattering. 

Instead all she could feel was heat, and, when she closed her eyes, all that she could see was Clarke. 

Lexa dragged her fingertips up her aching length, until her thumb was circling the weeping slit of her cockhead, pushing against it to coax more droplets of pre-cum into her waiting palm. She hissed and groaned, hand closing to form a fist around her shaft and pumping downward. 

“Clarke.” She called, repeating the motion, her mind full of the Omega’s soft skin and golden hair. “Clarke.” 

Lexa fisted herself roughly, pace fast and erratic. During previous ruts she had taken her time, teasing her cock with her fingers and the lightest graze of her nails until the pressure had become so great she’d thought she would explode, but this time she couldn’t toy with herself. Her need, her hunger were too great. 

“Clarke.” She sobbed, bringing her other hand to her mouth and biting into it to muffle a cry.

Thoughts of the Omega filled her mind. Lexa pumped her shaft, imagining that the warmth squeezed around it was the girl’s hot mouth, or better yet, the silk-like, clenching walls of her dripping cunt. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” 

Dreaming of Clarke rising and writhing under her as she split stretched the delicate folds of her pussy with her cock’s girth, proved to be Lexa’s undoing, and - despite her resolution to be quiet - she couldn’t.

A roar was torn from deep inside her chest, and she threw her head back, her length quivering as she spilled out into her hand. But her relief was only temporary: even as she overflowed, thick cum splattering against the shower’s glass wall, a second peak thundered through her body. She went rigid, every muscle tense to the point of breaking and she came again, her screams turning to wet gurgles when water splashed into her mouth. 

Lexa didn’t, couldn’t know, that back inside the bedroom Clarke had woken up and heard her. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely dominated by her heat, Clarke is lost between dreams and reality. Lexa, who has sought refuge inside the shower, isn't faring much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! As usual thanks you for the comments and kudos! 
> 
> Happy reading.
> 
> \- Dren

Face pressed into the pillow, Clarke moaned, teeth biting into the sweat-soaked fabric in an effort to stifle the sound. 

Her back arched and her rear up in the air as she presented on all fours, she wasn’t in the most comfortable of positions, but, with Lexa’s weight pinning her in place she could not move. Frankly, neither did she want to. 

They had run circles around each other all night, the shared adrenaline of the fight and the narrow escape drawing them ever closer. They’d orbited the other and the force of will that had served to keep them apart had deteriorated with each passing hour, their resolve weakening with each lungful of the other scent. 

Finally they had caved and tumbled messily onto the bed, mouths colliding in a wet, sloppy kiss as they tore off their clothes. 

To be taken like that, conquered by an Alpha of whom she knew little past the name. was a thrilling thought, the fear she’d felt as she ran from the crazed mob melting away like wax in the passion Lexa’s touch elicited. 

Yet there was something familiar deep within those forest-green eyes, something old that called to Clarke and made her feel as safe as the sleepy afternoons she’d spent inside the treehouse her father had built for her. Her miniature kingdom had sat atop the oak tree in their backyard, half hidden by the greenery in summer and out of her mother’s sometimes suffocating reach. After he’d passed away, Clarke had climbed the rickety steps to escape the mocking laughter of kids who knew no better, and her mother’s quiet sobbing in the kitchen. Nothing could hurt her up her tree, just like nobody could harm her while she lay in the protective circle of Lexa’s arms.

_ Lexa. _

The Alpha’s body, pressed against her own, was almost unbearably hot. She had grabbed Clarke by her hips and was insistently grinding the blunt head of her cock along her dripping slit, but not pushing forward. 

The feeling was arousing and maddening at the same time, a great pit yawning open inside Clarke’s belly. She ached for the blinding burn of the stretch and yearned to be filled; fucked until her womb was full of Lexa’s seed and she was bred. 

Need rattled her bones and she whimpered, bucking backwards in a desperate attempt to drive herself on Lexa’s length. The Alpha, however, didn’t take too kindly in being harried, her fingers digging into Clarke’s flesh hard enough to leave the promise of fresh bruises behind, hot breath rasping against the shell of her ear before the Alpha’s teeth clamped shut around the nape of her neck. 

The bite. 

Lexa was finally going to give her what she craved. She would claim her as her mate and the thought, which should have terrified her, made Clarke’s blood sing instead. 

Clarke had read plenty of scientific articles that delved into the intricacies of the mating bond, as it was something every doctor worth their salt had to take into consideration when treating a mated patient. Researchers had mapped the chemicals involved in the mating, what pheromones an Alpha and Omega produced at the moment of the bite, but none of them really delved into the psychological aspect of it all if not to say that the experience differed for everyone.

Obviously she had not been satisfied with that and back home, Octavia had been more than willing to try and explain what she had gone through when Lincoln had mated her, understanding Clarke’s fear and trepidation the way only a fellow Omega could.

Mating bites couldn’t be undone, and Clarke wanted to be absolutely sure she was choosing the right person when she eventually decided to take that step with someone. Besides, she was not entirely sure she wanted to, having seen how her mother had been affected after her father was gone. Octavia had rambled on for a while, about scents and images and knowing Lincoln - but, like  _ really  _ knowing him you know? - before tapering off with an apologetic shrug.

As it turned out, the researchers had been right, and the experience of the mating was something extremely hard to put into words. 

Now, held by the scruff of her neck like a pup, Clarke understood the helplessness Octavia had described. It translated into a void inside her stomach, like that one would experience inside a fast-moving elevator. She felt lightheaded from it, her world rapidly narrowing down to the bed, and Lexa’s body, and Lexa’s teeth. 

Anticipating the flash of pain Clarke tensed, the cord of her neck straining as it stood out in stark relief, What made Lexa’s name fall from her gasping mouth was not the piercing agony of the Alpha’s teeth marking her, however, but a different kind of burn. 

Without warning, the Alpha rutted forward, perfectly lined up to enter her and fill her in one, swift stroke. 

When they’d pushed one another onto the bed, fingers tugging at clothes hard enough to rip a few buttons loose, Clarke had ample opportunity to marvel at Lexa’s…  _ ardor.  _ Not that she had anyone else to compare the Alpha to - there had been Finn back on the East Coast, but they’d broken up before their relationship had a chance to move past a few sloppy makeout sessions - but she’d experimented with enough toys during heats she could not prevent to know that Lexa was, well,  _ exceptionally  _ gifted. 

It had made her weak in the knees - plus a little scared if she were to be entirely honest - and she would have liked to explore her lover with hands and mouth, but the Alpha had seemed uninterested, preferring to bury her own face at the joining of Clarke’s thighs. 

Clarke hadn’t done much thinking after that.

The pain stretched, spiralling up her spine like a raging fire. It changed as it went, subtly at first, its sharps edges growing dull as it travelled upwards, until the line between it and pleasure was so blurred that Clarke could not tell the two apart. 

Lexa filled her beyond belief, her walls forced wider than she thought possible to accommodate the Alpha. The moment Lexa bottomed out, Clarke felt herself clench, her walls moulding to the cock sheathed inside her as if her cunt had been made for it. 

She whined and bucked, finding it unbearable to hold still now that she was full. Clarke needed more, the seemingly bottomless pit that had opened inside her making it hard to think past the need for breeding. She wanted to feel Lexa’s seed wash against her walls as the Alpha came within her; she wanted to come and milk her length for all it had to give.

Perhaps sensing her distress, Lexa let go of her neck, turning her face so that she could nuzzle along the tense line of Clarke’s jaw. She was clenching it so hard, her teeth grinding audibly against each other that it was a wonder none had cracked yet. 

“Mine.” The word was accompanied by a rumbling sound in Lexa’s chest. Clarke’s bones vibrated with it, her body transformed into a sounding board for the Alpha’s possessive growls, and she was reminded of the noise pebble made when tumbling down a steep hill. 

The true avalanche came the moment Lexa began to move inside her, hips smacking wetly into her upturned rear every time the Alpha pushed her weight forward, spearing as far as she could reach. 

Clarke was swept away - the helplessness Lexa’s rutting made her feel somehow liberating - and, as incoherent sounds fell from her lips, the world fizzled away, dissolved into a landscape of blinding white.

***

Panic seized her as she woke, the moans that had escaped her in her dreams echoing inside her head and causing her to clamp a hand over her mouth, afraid she’d actually let them out.

Despite the burst of adrenaline, regaining her bearings was hard, her mind still mired deep in the dreams her heat had conjured.  Clarke fought, pushing back the lingering images of Lexa’s body entwining with her own, and wondered if the Alpha was still sat next to her and witnessing the flush rising to her cheeks.

Fretting at the thought, an excuse forming on her lips, Clarke bolted upright, but, to her immense relief, she found the bedroom to be empty. She let herself drop down again, sitting back up a moment later, a grimace stretched across her lips at the feeling of how soaked with her sweat the sheets had become.

The rest of the blankets were half tangled around her legs, a clear sign that she’d tossed around quite a bit as she slept. Considering the content of her dreams, Clarke was not surprised. She  _ was  _ surprised, yet also grateful, to discover that her clothes had been removed and she was left only in her underthings. Her skin was as hot to the touch as if she’d spent an entire afternoon sunbathing, and the overheating would have been ten times worse had she been fully dressed.

The thought that it must have been Lexa who’d undressed her, was enough to electrify her spine. Her body heated further, tendrils of desire coiling inside her belly, and Clarke had to bite into her lip to keep herself from crying out. It didn’t matter that she pressed her thighs together, nor that she fisted the ruined sheets so hard her knuckles bleached white; the throbbing between her legs only grew worse and the little friction she could gain didn’t loosen the tightness which had settled inside her. 

Her hunger grew, ravishing, insatiable, and, before she could reconsider, Clarke had spread her legs and pushed a hand down to stroke herself through fabric so soaked with slick she may as well be naked. 

She was too caught up in desire - scattered flashes from her dreams clouding her mind again - to touch herself gently. Besides, taking advantage of the fact that Lexa had left her alone to rest seemed like a good idea; she didn’t think she’d be able to look the Alpha in the eye without taking care of some of her urges first. Clarke hoped that whatever relief she could give herself would help the images of Lexa fucking her fade a little, and help her ride out some of her heat at the same time. It had seldom worked before, but it was worth a shot and anyhow she could not backtrack now; not when a simple brush of her fingertips across her slit had set her nerves on fire. 

She failed to clamp her teeth around a grunt, hips jerking off the bed as she circled her clit in tight, urgent motions before pinching it between thumb and forefinger. It would have been better to do this in the privacy of her own apartment, that, however small, was like a sanctum when her heats came. It wouldn’t have hurt to have access to the toys she’d picked out over the years - since she had no way to block undesired heats, Clarke had learned to make do - the emptiness of her womb becoming all the more unbearable as she teased herself. 

Yet, even toys were just a temporary relief; her heats hit hard enough to lay her low for about a week regardless of what she did to soothe her need. The solution, of course, would be to find an Alpha to help her out, but Clarke didn’t know anyone well enough to ask, and neither did she trust that she’d end up mated against her will. Despite their best intentions, most unmated Alphas went a little…  _ crazy _ with heat-lust, their morals fleeing in the face of instincts older than time itself. 

Those same instincts that were whispering sweet, unthinkable propositions in her ear.  _ You could let Lexa help you,  _ a voice, tinny with distance murmured beneath the roaring of her blood,  _ she defended you when other would have harmed you. She could take you… without mating.  _

The images she’d dreamt sharpened in her mind, as piercing as if the Alpha was truly on the bed with her and biting into her neck. Clarke had seen how stalwart Lexa was, dependable and brave, but it was herself she didn’t trust. 

Should she really find herself pinned underneath Lexa’s writhing form, she knew she’d beg for the mating bite.

Realizing that she was  _ actually  _ contemplating that possibility - and if she were honest, a growing part of her was looking forward to the prospect - was enough to still her hand. 

That was when she heard it; a muffled moan coming from behind what she guessed was the bathroom door. 

Clarke was off the bed in a flash, a sheet wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She wasn’t alone: Lexa had been there all along, and, judging by the rising whimpers, the Alpha was dealing with her own needs as well. 

The whispers inside her head became louder, deafeningly so. They urged her on, toward the closed door and the woman waiting beyond. 

Like a sleep-walker, oblivious to the fact she was dragging the sheet along and stumbling over it, Clarke moved forward.

***

Lexa sat on the shower’s floor, legs pulled up to her chest so she could rest her chin atop her knees. She didn’t dare move, knowing that, if she did, it would set everything in motion again. She could feel it even sitting still, the heat gathered like a solid ball at the base of her spine, the need. Between her legs her cock ached, already hardening again. 

She was in full rut, and didn’t know how to stop it. 

Keeping herself from barging back into the bedroom was all that she could do, Clarke’s honeyed scent seeping under the door and pouring into her like a siren’s call. 

Sometimes before - she couldn’t quite remember when - she had ripped her clothes off, her skin too sensitive for the friction of sweat-drenched fabric. She’d tossed everything in a corner and it had landed in a haphazard pile she could glimpse through the frosted glass of the shower door. To be honest, she couldn’t recall getting under the water jets either, her memories broken into fragments she couldn’t seem to grasp. She did know that, before fleeing to the relative safety of the bathroom, she’d made sure that Clarke was tucked in, and as comfortable as she could make her. 

The irony of her current situation wasn’t lost on Lexa, and she had to fight down a  gurgling laugh. Seeking refuge inside a bathroom twice in the same night was not something she’d expected would ever happen to her. This time it wasn’t rabid Alphas keeping her inside as they threatened to tear down the wall. This time it was the very one she’d been protecting, who had started a fire inside her that Lexa wasn’t sure could be extinguished. 

There was one way…

_ No!  _ Lips curled back to expose her teeth in a silent snarl, Lexa shook her head at her inner voices.  _ I will not!  _

She wasn’t like the ones on the train, the very notion of behaving the same way making her feel unclean despite the water splashing on her head. 

She’d made it as cold as she could, thinking it would help, but its icy touch failed to disperse the heat which had taken residence inside her.

She swallowed, grimacing at how sore her throat felt, and hoped that the noises she must have been making hadn’t reached the Omega’s ears and disturbed her slumber. Lexa didn’t think she could ever look at Clarke again, should the other girl figure out what she’d been doing. 

Cramps bit at her legs, causing her to shift and hiss, her length scraping against her inner thigh. Looking down, Lexa found herself fully erect again, thick droplets of precum gleaming in the low light as they dripped down her shaft. 

Pressure was growing, and, giving in to her body’s demands, she rested her head back, eyes slipping shut as she reached down to fist her cock. In her mind’s eye it was Clarke’s hand, slowly working its way up from the base, and Clarke’s thumb flicking across the tip’s weeping divot. 

Lexa wasn’t sure whether she heard something or smelled it, but, just as she was letting herself slip into bliss, her eyes snapped open. She gasped, gaped, scrambling to a crouch before losing her balance and falling back down, pain shooting up her back as her ass smacked into the tiles. 

She could not see her face, but a fleeting flash of gold was enough to make Lexa realize that Clarke stood just on the other side of the glass. 

She could not tell who whimpered first, and then it didn’t matter. 

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finally start to deal with their need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stories sometimes take on a life of their own, and it seems that this one will have another chapter after all. 
> 
> Enjoy the read 
> 
> \- Dren

The shower door slid open with a soft  _ whisk _ , but Clarke was barely aware of it. Partly she felt as if she were still dreaming, the hand raised to push the frosted glass aside and reveal the woman behind not really belonging to her, but to her doppleganger, whose actions she just happened to spectate. 

The sheet, still wrapped around her from the bed, fell partially away when she moved, but Clarke gave it, and the nudity it revealed little thought, her mind totally absorbed by the sight before her eyes.

The water must have been running cold, because instead of the expected swirls of vapor and lungfuls of humid air, she was greeted by a blast of cold, as if she’d opened a window in the midst of a winter night instead. 

Clarke’s body instantly reacted; her nipples pebbled to a hardness that it would hurt to touch, the fine hairs on her arms stood on edge, and her skin turned bumpy with gooseflesh. 

She gasped, but the cold was of little consequence to her, especially when compared to what the sight of Lexa was doing to her blood. It flowed along her veins like gasoline, leaving blackened vessels in its path. It seemed to Clarke that the entirety of her blood was rushing southward, and she grasped the shower’s door, dizziness washing over her. 

Still, her eyes never left the Alpha. 

Lexa sat on the shower’s floor, her skin glistening with water. Clarke had not noticed it under the flattening glare of the train’s neon lights, but the brunette sported a tan and, in the softer, warmer glow illuminating the bathroom, her skin shone, almost bronzed. 

More water jetted down from the shower head, giving Clarke the impression that the Alpha was sitting under a waterfall. Her hair was soaked through and matted, falling across her shoulders like a wolf pelt, droplets of water flying everywhere when Lexa tossed her head to push stray locks away from her face.

Clarke's gaze traveled downward, and a small part of her felt shame at how she was so brazenly appraising the Alpha before her. She couldn't stop herself however, her eyes drawn from Lexa’s face to her sculpted collarbone and heaving chest. At the sight of the brunette’s breasts her stomach tightened, her mouth filling with water at the prospect of latching onto Lexa’s nipples to lick, and suck and bite until she left the mark of her teeth behind. 

When her eyes finally came to rest on the erection between Lexa’s legs, Clarke had to swallow back a moan. 

The Alpha’s cock was so hard it almost quivered, and as Lexa shifted it bobbed gently, slapping against her taut belly and seemingly saluting Clarke. 

She could not tear herself away from staring at it: its head was swollen and red, pre-cum weeping from the tip, and a delicate vein pulsed - in inviting, stark relief - along the rock-hard length, making Clarke wonder what kind if noises the Alpha would make if she traced it with her tongue. 

As that thought crashed through her mind, incendiary and unstoppable, Clarke swallowed again. It didn't help, drool flooding her mouth as soon as she was done. 

To complete the picture, there was the smell. The atmosphere was heavy with the pungent, enticing scent of Alpha pheromones. In the background, beneath the constant drip-drip of the water, Clarke could hear the bathroom’s vent, but no matter how quickly the mechanism was sucking stale air in and spewing fresh one out it couldn’t rid the enclosed space of Lexa’s scent. 

Clarke could imagine the lust pheromones the Alpha subconsciously released, the particles hanging around Lexa almost-seen, like dissipating strands of morning fog. 

She breathed it in, allowing herself to be enveloped in Lexa’s essence. Eyes closed and nose twitching with each inhale, it was as if the Alpha’s strong, protective arms were already holding her close. Just a taste of what a complete mating would be like, Lexa’s scent told Clarke of things she had ignored about the brunette thus far. It charted the Alpha like a map, scattered traces leading Clarke down the road of her past and all the things that made Lexa who she was. 

Images surfaced from the blackness behind her eyelids, colorful strokes of paint that were gone as quickly as they’d formed. Still Clarke saw a few clearly enough: an older woman with Lexa’s eyes and lighter hair, a soft summer evening, the sky splashed with bold reds and delicate hues of pink. She didn’t know what it all meant, but with it came the sadness of things long gone, and the depth of a love only a pup and their sire could share. 

“Clarke.” Lexa’s voice, rasping and pained, brought her back to the hotel room.

Her eyes snapped open, and she found that the Alpha had managed to climb to a shaky crouch. Without looking, Lexa pawed at the wall, fingers slipping on the wet tiles until her hand closed around the faucet. Turning it, she shut the water off, their breathing resounding harshly in the sudden silence. 

It was clear that the Alpha was doing everything in her power to hold back from lunging out of the shower and into Clarke. Muscles tensed and bunched beneath her skin, her lips pulled back to expose her teeth in a twisting grimace. Eyes rolling back into her skull, Lexa shivered, back arching and cock swaying as her hips jerked into empty air.

“Clarke…” She mouthed again, the fingers of her free hand flexing as they closed around nothing. 

“I’m here.” 

Lexa protecting her on the train, holding her hand as they fled the station to find a cab, the dream that had woken her up; everything clicked into its place inside Clarke’s head. Hers was a decision that should have taken weeks of carefully vetting her emotions, months dotted with sleepless nights spent tossing and turning as she pondered whether Lexa was the right Alpha to sleep with. Instead, her choice and all that it entailed were condensed inside the space between one heartbeat and the next.

“Let me help you.” 

It was ironic in a way, because it was Lexa that would, yet again, end up helping her.

Clarke let the sheet fall away and stepped over it, carefully placing her feet to avoid slipping on the water that had overflown from the shower. As she had suspected, the liquid was icy cold and its touch on the soles of her feet set her teeth chattering. She resisted the automatic urge to hug herself for warmth; she wanted Lexa to take her fully in as she approached. 

Judging from the way the Alpha’s eyes darkened, hunger and approval evident on her face, she was doing just that.

“Let me help you.” She repeated softly, her words accompanied by a wave of soothing pheromones. It was hard to keep her gaze from wandering again, but Clarke kept her eyes focused on Lexa’s face. Hands shaking, she cupped the Alpha’s cheeks, Lexa’s skin hot to the touch despite the cold water she had doused herself in. 

She traced the brunette’s sculpted cheekbones, her serious brow, the elegant curve of her upper lip. Under her touch Lexa shivered and whined, turning her face to nuzzle at the palm of Clarke’s hand and nose at the scent glands under her wrist. The intimate gesture sent heat blazing down her spine; it was something usually reserved for mates, or people that were meaning to exchange a mating bite. Clarke gulped down a shallow breath, her knees bending a little as they grew weak. She anchored herself to the feeling of Lexa’s skin under her fingertips, and found comfort in the Alpha’s closeness. The brunette had made no move to touch her in return, simply staring back at her entranced, but it was clear from the way she was clenching and relaxing her hands that she yearned to. 

A soft smile twitched at the corner of Clarke’s lips, her admiration for the Alpha exponentially growing. Even with the rut riding her hard, Lexa strove to be stalwart. 

Clarke had intended to pull the brunette to her feet, but she did not have to exert any sort of force to do so. Her hands moved, and Lexa rose with them, unwilling to renounce their touch. 

With the Alpha standing glorious and utterly naked in front of her, Clarke found herself out of breath. They were the same height, but she felt smaller under Lexa’s gaze. Not weaker by any means, but the Omega inside her insisted she bow her head and turn it to the side, exposing the curve of her neck in submission. 

Lexa’s response was an appreciative rumble, her hands finally moving as she gave in to her desires. 

The Alpha grabbed her by her hips, gentle and with a reverence that left Clarke lightheaded, tanned fingers splaying across her skin, moulded to her curves as if the two of them had always been meant to touch this way. 

When Lexa pulled her close, Clarke let out a whine, relief blossoming inside her; the Alpha bearing her down onto the bed would not remain a simple wet dream. 

She blinked, exhaling in a rush when she realized she had stopped breathing. Part of her was still afraid to acknowledge what was happening between them, scared that if she did the wonderful woman in front of her would disappear, and Clarke would bolt awake to find herself alone in the hotel room.

Lexa had been a sight to behold when fighting off the other Alphas; a whirlwind of contained, focused aggression when Clarke’s assailants had rushed them haphazardly and headfirst. She was even more so now, lean muscles standing out in stark relief under her skin as she struggled to stay tender, her features stretched by her rut into a beautiful, primal mask. 

Her green eyes were those of a wolf on the hunt, light refracted deep within them as she bent her head down to sniff at Clarke’s pulse point. Puffs of hot breath skated across Clarke’s overheated skin, and she stiffened in anticipation, back taut like a bowstring pulled to breaking point. The first, wet glide of Lexa’s tongue against her skin left a trail of fire in its wake. Clarke whimpered, fingers scraping along the Alpha’s forearms to close around her wrists in a crushing grip. 

Another deep rumble followed the first, Lexa burying her face in the crook of Clarke’s neck to nuzzle all the skin within her reach. In response, Clarke clung to her even more, the elation brought on by the caress of Lexa’s lips down the curve of her neck, washing over her in waves of ever growing dizziness.

She was vaguely aware that they were moving, a trail of water pattering to the floor in Lexa’s wake as the Alpha guided Clarke towards the door. The edges between reality and her dreams became more and more vague with each passing moment, and Clarke gladly went along with Lexa’s desires. The reassuring weight of the Alpha’s hands kept her raging heat from burning her to a crisp, but Clarke knew it was only a matter of time until what blazed inside her enveloped them both.

Already, Lexa’s grasp was faltering, her fingers shaking as her mouth skid desperate and needy along the flare of Clarke’s collarbone.  

She whined again, feeling as if her skin was being branded and wanting more; slick painted the inside of her thighs, clear strands of it dripping down her legs. Her heats were always messy, causing Clarke to go through several sets of sheets in the space of a few days, but she’d never experienced one so intense. Then again, she’d never been in the presence of an Alpha during a heat. 

She ought to feel worried, vulnerable, but with Lexa’s body pressed against her own the only thing rushing through Clarke was her need. The brunette’s attentions were full of hunger, yet she proceded almost thoughtfully, and the Omega within Clarke grew impatient at the teasing. 

Her hands left Lexa’s wrists, and she brought them up, her fingers threading through brown hair to pull the Alpha’s face to hers. 

Clarke had intended the kiss to be as gentle as Lexa was trying to be, but lust had the best of her and their mouths crashed together, hot and sloppy. The heat inside her flared up, a white hot blaze that swirled around her bones and made it seem as if an entire supernova had been compressed beneath her ribs. 

Somewhere behind them, the bathroom door banged open and they spilled into the bedroom.

********************

Finding Clarke outside the shower like an apparition conjured by her mind, had sent Lexa’s mind reeling. One moment she’d been stroking herself to another release, eyes closed and head thrown back as she imagined that it was Clarke’s mouth and fingers around her shaft instead of her own hand, the next the shower door was sliding over to reveal the subject of her fantasies.

Silken sheet clinging to her full, soft curves, Clarke had looked like Aphrodites herself. Lexa remembered seeing a statue of the Goddess when her parents had taken her and Anya on a three month long trip to Europe. Greece had been her favorite part; hot sun and blue waters and crumbling temples that echoed with the glory of days past. The memory of those happy days was crystalized inside her mind, smooth and perfect like a finely cut diamond despite the friction of time. 

Clarke’s sight had almost made Lexa forget about being caught red handed, embarrassment becoming inconsequential once she’d met the Omega’s eyes and read the hunger there. 

The way Clarke studied her, bold and unabashed, had made Lexa preen and she’d found herself staring back and enjoying every minute of it. The sheets were sheer enough that she could almost see what lay beneath; the cloth tenting slightly over Clarke’s hardened nipples, a half-perceived, v-shaped shadow where a tuft of blonde curls hid the Omega’s sex. 

From the way the blonde shifted under her scrutiny and pressed her thighs together, Lexa could tell that she was wet. She could smell it; the scent of slick so thick in the air it left an aftertaste of copper in the back of her throat.

She had the time to lean forward and inhale once, muscles screaming as she pulled her frozen bones from the shower floor. Reaching out with one hand, Lexa turned the faucet to shut the jets of water off, exhaling sharply as numbness left her body. She had lost track of how long she’d stayed in the shower, but it must have been more than she’d thought; pins and needles prickled her flesh while she moved and blood returned to its normal flow. 

The flaring pain that came with it made Lexa grit her teeth but, when Clarke let the sheet fall away, it was swiftly forgotten.

Surprise shook Lexa to her core, and she whimpered, wide-eyed and blood aflame, her cock stiffening further in approval. Under different circumstances, she’d have hastened to cover herself, but Clarke stared at it with such wonder that bewilderment easily won over shame.  

“Clarke…” Her throat was so dry it made talking difficult, and Lexa swallowed, trying to work some moisture back inside her mouth. She wanted to close the distance between them, pull the Omega into her arms and push her against the wall, their bodies sliding against each other as they gave in to their need. 

Having undressed Clarke, she was vaguely aware of how attractive the blonde was, but Lexa had done her best not to look, or let her hands linger more than it was proper.  

Now however the Omega was willingly showing herself off and the one voice telling Lexa she should avert her gaze and offer Clarke something to cover herself with, was rapidly losing to her Alpha’s insistent demands. 

She could only stare up entranced as Clarke stepped over the discarded sheet, hands rising to stroke Lexa’s flushed cheeks and sculpt around her flexing jawline. 

“Let me help you.” 

The Omega’s words were soft, a balm spread over Lexa’s aching, yearning heart. Clarke hands moved, urging her to stand, and Lexa hastened to follow, unwilling to forego her touch. 

Unable to resist any longer, Lexa pulled Clarke close, her hands dancing over the Omega’s generous hips. Clarke whimpered, and in response Lexa tightened her hold, tugging the blonde forward to bury her face against the inviting curve of her neck. 

Clarke’s skin smelled of the ocean, and lazy summer days spent laying on a beach. Lexa’s tongue flicked out and she lapped at Clarke’s pulse point, a rumble shaking her chest when the Omega began to tremble in her grasp. The tension between them was that of a storm readying to break loose; it made the air heavy with promise and difficult to breathe. Lexa held onto her last reserves of self-control, wanting to be gentle even though her aching cock demanded she sheathe herself inside Clarke’s tight cunt. 

For her part, the Omega held onto to her wrists hard enough to bruise her flesh, her back arched, her breathing labored as pleading whimpers rolled from her lips.

“You smell so good.” Lexa breathed against Clarke’s skin, not sure that the blonde heard her. Her voice sounded tinny and far to her own ears, as if it didn’t belong to her at all. Clarke’s fingers dug into her skin, her nails raking her flesh but, if there was a reply, it got lost beneath the roar of Lexa’s blood. 

With her rut having taken full control over her senses, it was a miracle Lexa still remembered her own name. 

Up close the pheromones released by Clarke’s heat were overwhelming. The Omega’s scent - arousal mixed with salty sweat and need - permeated Lexa’s every breath, and she couldn’t help but want more. Luckily, with Clarke naked in her arms there was plenty of bare flesh her lips could reach. 

She trailed hot, fervent kisses along Clarke’s collarbone, the curve of her shoulder, back up the side of her neck. Trapped in her embrace the Omega squirmed, need adding an edge to her whimpers. Lexa ignored her, intent of exploring at her own pace, but Clarke wouldn’t be denied. 

With the same stubborness that had made her rush back to Lexa’s side during the fight, the Omega fisted locks of her water clogged hair, dragging Lexa away from her neck and in for a kiss. 

Lexa squeaked, but her outrage was short lived, the start of a protest swallowed by Clarke’s greedy mouth. 

Clarke’s tongue slid against her own, warm and demanding, and Lexa found that she was more than happy to surrender to it; after all, the two of them wanted the same thing. 

Normally she would have taken the lead but, considering the horrible night Clarke had lived because of those of her kind that could not control themselves, Lexa ignored her inner Alpha’s unhappy growl, and let the Omega take the reins. 

It was thrilling in a way, and a welcome change of pace. She’d tried to date a few times, but it always ended up with the other person expecting her to take command. She wasn’t good at that, not the way Anya was and, for the longest time, she’d envied her sister’s sometimes irritating cockiness. 

But from the first moment they’d spent together, forced inside a bathroom by coincidence, Lexa had known that Clarke was different. The Omega had been terrified, but she’d stood her ground, and had come back to rescue Lexa despite being told to run. 

It was nice go along with someone else’s desires. 

_ Good thing you’d sworn you wouldn’t touch her.  _

The taunt cut through the lust fogging her brain, and Lexa balked, tripping over her own feet. They barged through the bathroom door and into the bedroom proper, Clarke breaking away from the kiss to peer into her face. 

“I want this.” One of her hands caressed down Lexa’s abs, then lower, stopping just short of the base of her cock. “I want you.” 

The gesture was incredibly arousing, as was the way Clarke’s eyes followed the path her hand had taken, the tip of her tongue flicking out as she licked her lips. 

Lexa looked down between them, the spectacle of Clarke’s fingers hovering inches from where she wanted the Omega to touch her most enough to send a jet of pre-cum flowing from the tip. Her cock ached, pressure making it throb hard enough it almost quivered in anticipation, and Lexa was afraid that she’d topple over the edge the moment Clarke touched her. 

“Let me show you how much I want you? Please?”  

Lexa tried to swallow, but the muscles of her throat were locked in place. She couldn’t swallow, she couldn’t talk; all she could do was drown inside the blue of Clarke’s eyes, and she went gladly. 

Taking her silence for assent, Clarke traced her length with one finger, causing a vicious throb to course through her cock. 

Lexa let out a soft yelp, which turned into a strangled gasp as sensation overwhelmed her and choked all air out of her lungs. She’d never thought it possible that she’d forget how to breathe, yet here she was.

The next moment Clarke had withdrawn her hand, only to grasp Lexa’s and guide her to the bed. “Let me show you.” She cooed, and wet her lips, not bothering to mask her hunger anymore. She stared directly into Lexa’s eyes, tangled locks the color of spun gold framing her face and, as she stared back, Lexa found she couldn’t deny her anything. She didn’t want to.

What she wanted to do was tell Clarke how beautiful she was, and ask again if she was sure, despite seeing it boldly written on her face. 

To her credit she tried to, but words caught in her throat, and her mind went blank. 

All Lexa managed was, “please…”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut you were all waiting for... with lots of feels involved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've come to the end of this fic! Thank you everyone for your support, and for being patient with me. I know it took a while.
> 
> Happy reading
> 
> (feel free to consider this my early Christmas present to you all)
> 
> \- Dren

It was crazy, crazier than her wildest dream, but Lexa didn’t want to wake.

As Clarke tugged her closer to the bed she hesitated, her heart thumping painfully in her chest at the thought that perhaps she would. Everything was happening so fast: first the train, the fight and an escape worth of an action movie, and now this. It would be all too easy to mistake a fevered dream for something real.

Lexa blew out a sharp exhale, but it didn’t help to calm her nerves. Not for the first time, she wished she was more like Anya.

Her sister acted so effortlessly around Omega girls, knowing just the words to say to make them melt. Lexa remembered her attempts to replicate Anya’s smooth moves, hours spent posturing in front of a mirror until she felt like a bull negotiating the confined spaces of a china shop. Even now that Clarke had made it clear she wanted  _ them  _ to happen, Lexa couldn’t shake the fear that she could ruin everything with one misplaced word.

Anya would scoff and tell her that failure was better than not trying or – more likely – that she was reading way too much in what would probably end up being a one night stand. Lexa couldn’t help it. 

There was just something about Clarke.

While she let the Omega sit her on the edge of the bed, Lexa’s mid went back to the moment she’d seen her. She was on the train by chance - her car’s engine having decided to shit the bed the week before - drained from a day spent with the PR firm she and Anya had recently hired for the launch of a new marketing campaign. Only half aware of her surroundings, Lexa was nodding off, the book she’d brought along forgotten on her lap, when - just before the train left the station with a screech - Clarke had passed by her seat. 

She remembered doing her best not to stare after her, hoping that the blonde vision would choose a nearby seat and dreading that she might. The thought that the stranger could turn around any minute and notice her looking was enough to make Lexa’s cheek flush a violent red, and she turned her face in a hurry, pressing it to the window in an attempt to cool it off. 

Later, when Clarke had been in danger, she’d intervened without hesitation despite the danger she’d find herself in. 

But apparently a naked Omega was all it took to reduce her to a blundering pup. It had been different in the bathroom, with her head all fogged up by the pheromones, but it seemed that the closer they actually got to sex, the clearer her mind became. 

Lexa had stared then, and she stared now, yet she felt as if she was really seeing Clarke for the first time.

The warm light of the bedside lamp bathed Clarke’s curves in gold, making them appear even softer than what Lexa knew them to be. She had felt them when she and Clarke had pressed into one another before, delicate and pliable against her more angular frame, but no less strong.

Blushing for all that she was worth, Lexa allowed her gaze to roam, keenly aware of the stirring that the sight caused between her legs.

Tousled from sleep, Clarke’s hair tumbled down her back and shoulders in a cascade of honey-gold, stray locks shadowing her breasts. The Omega stood within her reach and, unable to resist, Lexa pushed away the errant tangles, fully exposing Clarke’s chest.

Her blush deepened, stinging her cheeks, and noting that a similar flush was creeping across Clarke’s collarbone was of very little consolation. Despite being an Alpha, Lexa wouldn’t say that she was dominant. Far from it in fact. She always found herself tongue-tied and wrong-footed in this sort of situations. Her relationship with sex was a complicated one; she desired it like most people, but could never bring herself to let completely go of her innermost inhibitions, too afraid that – should she allow herself to truly lose control – she’d never get it back.

At times, her shyness manifested in disastrous ways, like when – during her last semester in college - she’d let the group of people she hung out with convince her to go to an alpha den. Those places were like strip joints, except that only unmated Omegas – male as well as female – worked there. Naively, Lexa had thought it wouldn’t make much difference – she’d been to a strip club before and found it boring – but a handful of minutes had been enough to prove her wrong. The air inside the club was so oversaturated with Omega pheromones to be almost unbreathable and Lexa ended up with a raging boner moments after a pretty dancer plopped herself into her lap, without any encouragement on her part.

Red-faced and teary-eyed, Lexa had fled the scene, standing so abruptly the stripper landed ass-first onto the floor,

She didn’t want to run now, but insecurities that she’d never quite overcome resurfaced, freezing her in place. It was all too easy to picture Clarke on her lap, eyes closed and head thrown back in pleasure, as Lexa tweaked and pulled and sucked her nipples until they hardened deliciously against her tongue. She wanted to – desperately – yet the depth of her desire was terrifying.

It was ironic that she could get into a fistfight without a second though, yet couldn’t bring herself the first move. Any moment now, Clarke would figure out how inept she was, and any attraction the Omega may be feeling would disappear.

But Clarke seemed to disagree. She stepped closer to Lexa, so close that their legs were almost brushing, then gracefully dropped to her knees.

Lexa startled back, but Clarke had placed her hands on her thighs, and she was unable to scoot away like she had intended to.

Clarke’s blue gaze had her trapped and – when the Omega’s eyes dropped between her legs, silently asking for consent – all she could do was nod.

There was nothing hesitant about the way Clarke bent forward to lay a kiss to the quivering tip of her cock. Nothing innocent in the wide-eyed look the Omega shot her as her tongue flicked out for a languid stroke across the head. Lexa groaned, digging her fingers into the mattress to keep her hips from bucking up. 

Clarke hadn’t even properly started on her yet but her breath - sliding hot and tantalizing down her length - was a sufficient promise of what was to come. 

Lexa swallowed, her back tensing as Clarke leaned in for another pass. When she ducked her head, the Omega’s loose hair fell forward, like a silken caress over her thighs. She couldn’t really see what Clarke was doing now - only glimpse it in little flashes whenever her head swayed - but she could  _ feel _ it. 

First came the heat of Clarke mouth, much more encompassing than she could ever have imagined. Then the Omega’s lips sealed around her cockhead without warning, and Lexa gasped, goosebumps covering her flesh. 

Clarke began to suck, the motion so delicate it made Lexa desperate for more.

Every so often she would pause to lap at the divot, her tongue soft as she gathered Lexa’s pre-cum. 

Perhaps because she couldn’t watch Clarke tend to her erection, every sensation was heightened as a result. Lexa shivered, her thighs flexing in time with the movements of Clarke’s mouth and - although she tried her best not to - she raised her hips, bucking in encouragement. The Omega didn’t seem to mind, a low purr erupting from her chest when she pulled back to catch a breath. 

“Fuck…” Lexa whined, tossing her head from side to side. It would be all too easy to force the Omega’s head back down, but Lexa managed to refrain. She grabbed the sheet beneath her and twisted it in her fists, ignoring the demanding roars of her inner Alpha as best as she could. 

Clarke didn’t need to be prompted to continue anyhow; after the brief pause she went back to her task with twice the ardor she’d displayed before. Lexa whimpered again, and Clarke responded by adding stimulation to the base of her cock. She wrapped her hand around the shaft and pumped upwards to match the swirling of her tongue around the head.

The more Clarke sucked and licked at the head, the more Lexa gushed, and she was glad that the Omega’s hair was between them like a golden curtain, because her blush had exponentially increased. Lexa was afraid to lift her gaze from the top of Clarke’s head, scared that if she chanced a look into the bedroom’s mirror, she’d see that her face was red enough to light a thousand wildfires. 

This wasn’t the first blowjob she’d received - but fumbled, rushed encounters under the bleachers back in highschool didn’t really count. And then, once she’d stepped into adulthood, the women who had offered her one, had done so with the clear intent of pleasing the Alpha inside her. Theirs had been submission - loudly moaned between each suck - while Clarke was taking time to dismantle her self-doubt, despite being the one in heat. 

Oh, Lexa could smell it; the age-old sign of an Omega’s need, and she imagined it dewing the inside of Clarke’s thighs but, for the first time in her life, she felt that their nature was secondary to what was happening between them.

Then, just as suddenly as she’d latched on her, Clarke started to descend, taking more and more of her shaft between her lips. Overwhelmed by the wet heat of the Omega’s mouth, Lexa closed her eyes and her hands went to the top of Clarke’s head, fingers threading through her hair for purchase.

After that, she stopped worrying about everything.

*********

Clarke wet her lips with her tongue. Water rose inside her mouth at the sight before her, and swallowing it down did little good. It was nothing however, when compared to the flood drenching the mass of curls between her thighs. Hesitation had been clear on Lexa’s face as the Alpha watched her kneel but - contrary to what the brunette may think - Clarke found it endearing. That someone as strong as Lexa could be capable of such vulnerable softness, was part of what made her feel so safe around the Alpha. Submission was much sweeter when it was freely given and not commanded. 

Lexa may believe that this was service, but in truth Clarke was taking something she had craved since the moment she’d found the Alpha in the shower. 

Catching Lexa with her fist around her cock, pearlescent traces of release still trickling down her fingers had set her mind afire with need. But what had aroused Clarke most of all, was knowing that, as she jerked herself off, Lexa’s thoughts had been all for her.

Lexa’s scent filled her to bursting - salty from sweat and spunk, pungent with need. It was enough to send her reeling. And, much like in the shower, Clarke couldn’t tear her gaze away from her erection. It looked - if possible - even thicker now that the Alpha had reached release - Clarke was not sure how many times Lexa’d climaxed before getting caught - the weeping head an almost angry shade of red. A vein throbbed along its length, in time with the beating of the Alpha’s heart and, to Clarke’s trained eye, the base of it looked swollen as if Lexa was about to burst her knot.

_ She’s in rut.  _ The scent should have been clue enough for her.  _ Lexa’s in rut because of me. _

The realization sent another wave of slick racing down her thighs. Clear strands of desire clung to her heated skin, and Clarke was thankful that she was already kneeling. A tremor had started at the base of her spine, quickly expanding to the rest of her limbs, and her legs wouldn’t be much help at all should she choose to try and stand. 

Clarke made sure her eyes never left Lexa’s as she leant forward, lips brushing a kiss against the Alpha’s cockhead.

The Alpha’s mouth slackened, her gaze darkened to black by lust and Clarke interpreted the almost dreamy countenance as a sign she could proceed.

The kiss had been nothing more than a graze really, chaste if compared to what she was about to do. Yet it had been enough for her to get a taste of Lexa’s pre-cum and – as her tongue flicked out to lap at the pearly droplets oozing from the tip – Clarke failed to hold back a moan. Swirling her tongue over the divot at the head, Clarke coaxed another spurt of pre-cum to splash into her mouth, her eyes fluttering shut as she savored Lexa’s essence. It tasted much the same as the Alpha smelled, but distilled somehow so that Lexa’s potent, salty musk was even stronger on her tongue than she’d anticipated.

Clarke wanted more and – judging by the way the Alpha’s lean thighs clenched and flexed under her hands – so did Lexa.

Lips latching more firmly around Lexa, Clarke started to suck and slowly inch her way downward. Above her, the Alpha groaned, and another hot jet of pre-cum hit the back of her throat. She swallowed it down, purring greedily around the shaft filling her mouth, but there was so much of it that it overflowed, dripping from her lips and down her chin.

Clarke allowed herself to get lost in the moment, her ears finely attuned to the groans and half-choked snarls coming from Lexa. Learning what made the Alpha throb, or give a heavy twitch inside her mouth, made her chest burst with pride. Every noise, each little whine she managed to rip from Lexa’s gasping mouth tasted like victory, and she used that as a compass to chart the map of the Alpha’s pleasure.

Despite the eagerness Clarke put into her task, the going was slow. Her inner Omega whimpered, distressed that she hadn’t yet prostrated at the Alpha’s feet to present her dripping cunt for Lexa’s use. Clarke pushed her head down further, her throat stretching around the brunette’s girth. She wanted more of the Alpha inside her – inside  _ all _ of her holes – and the stray thought set her nerves on fire.

Clarke paused, forcing herself to breathe through her nose as the muscles of her throat adjusted to the intrusion. She’d given blowjobs before, but Lexa was far bigger than the few Alphas she had been with. Plus, the other times she hadn’t been in heat, and far less willing to let anyone deepthroat her.

For her part, Lexa seemed completely enthralled. One of her hands had come to rest atop Clarke’s head, fingers carding through her hair and scratching lightly at her scalp. It was as though the Alpha was trying to anchor herself to Clarke and, while her hands could be as strong as steel when needed, she somehow managed to stay gentle. Even as Lexa’s fingers curled and tugged at her hair after a particularly hard suck, Clarke could perceive the kindness underneath. The Omega inside her, however, craved Lexa’s inner fire. She’d seen it roar bright and hot on the train, when the Alpha’s hands had become fists in order to protect her, and she yearned for it now. She longed for a rougher touch; to be thrown down on all fours and have Lexa draped across her back, pinning her down as she was bred.

A thought took form inside Clarke’s lust-addled mind, her eyes shining like blue sapphires as mischief ignited in their depths.

Taking advantage of the fact that Lexa could not quite see what she was doing, Clarke slid a hand along her thigh, bringing it between the Alpha’s legs to cup her cock from underneath. Closing her hand around it, she caressed the length with upward, lazy strokes, and allow a moan to pour from her mouth as it throbbed in response. Near the base, Lexa’s flesh felt heated, feverish – the knot inflating rapidly as Clarke teased her to her peak.

The pre-cum coating her tongue was changing too, much less watery now than when they’d started.

“Fuck… Clarke…”

Lexa gave a choked moan, her teeth clicking shut around it a second too late to hold it back. Her hips stuttered in a quick burst, the blunt head of her cock nudging the back of Clarke’s throat as she bucked up. The Alpha was close to emptying herself down her throat, and it was extremely tempting to let her but, just before the first wave of Lexa’s orgasm hit, Clarke pulled herself off the brunette’s cock, leaving a trail of glistening spit in her wake.

A growl of warning split the air around them but Clarke steeled herself, back straightening despite the urge to bare her neck at Lexa’s show of dominance.

She plastered the widest grin she could across her face and then – as slow as if she had all the time in the world – she lifted her chin, staring directly into Lexa’s outraged eyes.

Lexa’s hand closed, iron-hard, around the back of her neck.

*********

Lexa floated.

She sailed weightless towards release, the heat of Clarke's mouth around her the only thing that mattered. Light bloomed behind her eyelids whenever the flat of the Omega’s tongue pressed against the aching head of her cock, and she bucked her hips, endless groans vibrating along her ribcage.

When, after a deeper thrust, her erection nudged the back of Clarke's throat, heat lanced down her spine, pressure building at the base of her shaft.

_ Close _ .

She would… She was about to…

She’d barely time to realize she was about to come that Clarke was pulling back, leaving her wanting. Lexa’s eyes flew open, and her body went rigid, overwhelmed by the shock. It took her a few moments to refocus on anything other than the pounding of her cock and, when she did, Clarke was peering into her face, with the same smirk of a cat who’d managed to sneak into the pantry.

_ She did it on purpose. She- _

Heat suffused her cheeks, and she growled, a fierce frown  shadowing her brow. The rut slithered across her bones, fully unleashed, out of control. Clarke blinked up at her, seemingly unaffected by her displeasure but, when Lexa’s hand squeezed the back of her neck, nails scraping her skin, the Omega’s scent changed.

Lexa could almost taste her on her tongue and she began to slaver. Clarke said nothing, but watched her as if she was waiting for something. The blue of her eyes had deepened to midnight, and a boundless hunger lurked under the surface.  _ She wants this.  _ Lexa curled her upper lip, allowing another booming snarl to roll from her mouth.

This time, Clarke visibly shivered.

Unable to hold back any longer Lexa stood and – reversing their positions - pulled Clarke to her feet. The Omega reacted to the rougher handling with a small cry but her gaze – before Lexa threw her face down onto the mattress – was one of assent.

Once she had Clarke on all fours, panting and keening for her touch, Lexa paused in admiration. Thanks to her parents’ love for travel, she’d seen plenty of beautiful places. Mountain peaks and forests so remote to be still untouched by man, seas of the same blue of Clarke’s eyes. Yet neither ancient temples, nor gilded statues of forgotten goddesses compared with the beauty laying before her eyes.

The mattress dipping beneath Clarke’s weight. Her back arched gracefully as she presented, balanced on hands and knew with her weeping cunt exposed for the world to see.  _ For me to see _ .

Clarke’s thighs shone with trails of slick, and more dripped from the golden curls around her sex, clear as morning dew. The hair was trimmed short enough that Lexa’s eyes could easily follow the contours of Clarke’s outer lips. Her mouth filled with drool at the sight, but the relentless throbbing of her cock reminded her of a far more pressing need. Pink and inviting, Clarke’s pussy was delicate like a blooming flower and, when she gently parted her lips further Lexa stared entranced at the clenching muscles of her opening.

_ In.  _ The Alpha within her clamored for her to climb on top of Clarke and sheathe herself within those inviting depths.  _ In. Now. _

She hesitated, the part of her that still resisted instinct briefly considering some teasing of her own, but her body wouldn’t have it. She took a shaky step forward, then another, and after she was surging onto the bed like ocean’s tide.

Feeling her presence right behind, Clarke’s rear rose further, and the Omega began to rub herself along her shaft before Lexa had a chance to grab her hips. When she did, pulling Clarke against her further, their bodies slapped together wetly. Obscenely so.

“Ah!” Their cries filled the room at the same time, a new wave of wetness greeting each fevered pass of Lexa’s cock. It took her some time to properly line up: Clarke bucked almost too wildly for Lexa to hold on. The Omega’s ardor wasn’t entirely wasted however – each time Lexa held her still enough to rub up against her cunt, the head of her cock would nudge Clarke’s clit, and the Omega’s back would lock up tight, her moans growing all the more desperate.

She couldn't take it anymore. And, if the way she shook – a leaf caught inside a hurricane – was any indication, neither could Clarke.

“In!” The word tore from Clarke’s lips, followed by more pleading. “In, Lexa!” Her hips rocked backwards in a frantic rhythm, affording her the opening she needed. With a wrenching thrust of her hips, Lexa lunged, finally,  _ finally  _ sinking inside Clarke.

A moment later she was the one crying out, surprise almost freezing her to a standstill. Clarke had thrown back her head with a roar, and wetness far more abundant and waterier than anything she’d seen before, gushed all over Lexa’s cock.

She clawed at the Omega’s soft ass, draping herself over her back and whispering all the filthy things that flashed inside her head as the woman beneath quivered in the throes of her climax. Clarke’s orgasm was as unstoppable as a river overflowing its banks, and Lexa was swept along by the current.

She went rigid, her heart misfiring like an engine having blown a gasket. She forgot how to breathe, how to think. Clarke’s siken walls had greedily sucked her in, molding to her shape as if they had been made for her, and she bottomed out with ease, her knot grinding against the Omega’s opening. Every inch of her was surrounded by impossibly hot velvet, and she was milked for all that she was worth. As the orgasm made the walls around her tighten and contract, she could feel each distinct beat of Clarke’s furious heart, and, with one last savage thrust, Lexa forced the knot inside.

Her gaze dropped to the place where they were joined, and she ran both thumbs along Clarke’s labia, the stretched flesh gleaming and paper-thin under the tips of her fingers. The pressure that had been trapped inside her knot shot up along her length, spilling in thick, abundant jets as she spent herself within Clarke’s womb. 

Lexa trembled just as badly as Clarke had, her own climax freeing a deep, animal howl from the cage of her mouth. 

_ Mate. Mine.  _

The thought bolted cherry-red across her lust-fogged mind, and Lexa almost caved. Underneath her Clarke writhed and bucked, another release wreaking havoc upon her frame. Her neck was taut - bared and exposed - her pulsepoint primed for Lexa’s bite. It would be so easy to seal them together, and Lexa leaned forward, teeth ready to leave a mark on the Omega’s perfect throat. 

At the last possible instant, she regained her senses and turned her head, just in time to muffle another scream into a pillow. Her Alpha whined and dug its claws in, trying to retake control, but Lexa wouldn’t budge. 

Instead, she let herself fall down, curling protectively around the body beneath hers. if they were meant to be, they’d happen in time.

Maybe, someday.

*********

It took Clarke longer than usual to come around.

Normally she was an early riser; she liked waking up when the sun was but a barely visible smudge of pink on the horizon to have her first coffee of the day while the world was still asleep. Work at the hospital was so full of noise and chaos that Clarke had come to appreciate every little bit of silence she could get, savoring things she had never even given a passing thought before she started practicing medicine.

Today however, she couldn’t find the energy to move. When she tried, the bed molded to her body, trapping her in warmth. Limbs pleasantly leaden and cunt sore from the pounding Lexa had given her hours before, Clarke couldn’t even bring herself to open her eyes.

She allowed herself to drift, only tangentially awake, and thanked the stars it was her day off between shifts. Not that she would have made it into work anyhow, with her scent still saturated by heat-pheromones and sticky traces of Lexa’s cum all over her thighs and belly. A lazy, satisfied smile spread across Clarke’s lips as she recalled the moment the knot had loosened, the Alpha spending herself all over her as they came apart. Lexa had looked so adorably stunned at the unexpected climax, she’d been forced to swallow back a giggle. 

As she remembered how Lexa had fretted as she realized they hadn’t bothered with protection, her smile filled with fondness.

It was the one advantage of being allergic to suppressants: since there was no way for her to artificially control her heats, Clarke had an IUD implanted and could forego condoms if she wanted to. 

She had wanted to with Lexa, longing for added intimacy of doing away with any barrier between them. Even one as intangible as that. 

_ Speaking of. _

She was surrounded by the Alpha’s residual warmth, her scent heavy inside her lungs, but Lexa must have shifted away in her sleep, and Clarke wiggled around in search of contact. 

Finding that the bed was empty, she sat upright, suddenly away. 

Someone had pulled back the curtains, and the light of the sunset poured inside the room. It was a weak, sort of tired hue that painted everything in a coat of golden dust. Perfectly suitable for her bewildered state, Clarke dediced. She blinked, her brain struggling to wrap around the notion that she’d slept the day away, and kicked the blankets off her, eyes scanning the room.

Lexa was nowhere to be found. Her clothes, everything was gone save for what was left of her musk. 

_ She’s gone. _

Clarke scratched at eyes suddenly blurry with tears, wondering why she had expected any different. They weren’t dating or anything, and Lexa had been far kinder to her than she had any right to ask for. 

Still, her heart didn’t seem to care for logic and it pained her with each beat, as if someone had run it through with shards of glass.

Shaking herself from the stunned daze that had befallen her was perhaps the hardest thing she’d ever done. She felt cold, lost, much in the same way she’d been as she fled from the Alpha mob aboard the train. Her clothes were still where Lexa had left them, folded neatly on top a chair. Clarke left the bed on shaky legs and dressed on autopilot - deciding against a shower. She’d walk herself home if she had to, but she could not bring herself to remove Lexa from her skin. Not now. Not yet. 

Somehow, just as the last rays of the sun dressed the sky in shades of gauzy pink, she found her way down to the main lobby. Behind the receptionist’s desk was Raven, but Clarke didn’t acknowledge her, and instead quickened her pace, head hunched between her shoulders. She wanted to get away unnoticed. 

Invisible.

“Miss Clarke, wait!” She heard Raven call her back and broke into a run. “Wait! I have-!”

Clarke never heard the rest of it: she barrelled through the hotel’s front door like a thing possessed, and burst onto the parking lot. 

She was openly crying now and didn’t care. 

*********

She took a week off to heal. From the scary night on the train. From the panic attacks that plagued the nights she spent in an empty bed. From Lexa. 

Eventually, her sick leave was up, and Clarke had to get back to work. In a way she was glad to drown her sorrow in the blood and sweat of the ER, but the train rides home… 

The train rides home she dreaded. 

“Is that seat taken?” 

Clarke jumped, clutching her new backpack to her chest as if she were brandishing a shield. Lexa stood next to her, the passengers behind her grumbling and trying to elbow past. 

At a loss for words, Clarke nodded, her blood a deafening roar that muted everything save for the Alpha’s soft voice.

“I’d left a note with Raven.” Lexa began hurriedly, even before her ass had touched the empty seat. “Anya called me into a business meeting and I had to run. But I didn’t want to go. To leave you.” 

Clarke stared at her blankly, the words jarring to her mind, not making a lick of sense.  _ Anya? _

“My sister?” Lexa slowed down, her eyes worried. “Anyway, I didn’t mean to leave you alone like that. Not after-” She paused, and licked her lips, and swallowed. 

_ Anya. Yes. Right.  _

“You didn’t mean to leave?” 

Clarke hated the hopeful quiver in her voice, the mad thudding of her heart against her ribcage, but the more she told herself that this must be a dream, the more she found herself wanting for it to be real. 

“No.” 

The train began to move, the rattling noise it made as it left the station too loud for them to talk. It was just as well. Distant bells had begun to ring inside her ears, and if she didn’t slow her breathing Clarke knew that she would faint.  _ That’d be just perfect. _

“Clarke?” 

They were speeding out of the city proper, and landscape outside was reduced to a mass of blurry shadow, the sun having finally succumbed to night.

“Yeah?” 

“Could I escort you home?” 

“Lexa, you don’t need-” 

Lexa said nothing, her eyes a tender green under the fluorescent lights.

When she offered her hand, palm up, Clarke nodded and took it. 

  
  
  



	10. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick note on this story's future.

I'd like to again, thank you all for reading, kudoing and commenting this work. My intention was that it'd be over, but there seems to be a lot of demand for a continuation. In light of that, I've decided to show you more of what came after Clarke and Lexa found each other again at the end of the original arc.

Because the thing is, there's definitely a lot of actually getting to know each other, and a lot of smut, pups and reconciling work with children. And I have found that I'd like to tell you about that after all.

Instead of making an entirely new fic, I'll continue this one - so keep your eyes peeled for some extra goodies in the near future!

\- Dren

 

PS: I'll reply to all the comments tomorrow after the work week is finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on TWITTER for more stories and exclusive content](https://twitter.com/Kendrene17/)
> 
>  
> 
> [or find me on TUMBLR](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/)


End file.
